


Search For The End Of The Realm

by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Gun Violence, M/M, Thriller, Treasure Hunting, Uncharted AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2
Summary: Treasure hunting is a fantasy world to most people, but not to Kim Jonghyun and Kwak Youngmin. With keen eye for treasures, the two had been comrades and partners in crime...though it had been a while since they joined hands. But no matter how much time had passed between them, then and now, Aron would never say no to Jonghyun's request. And on this adventure to secure the lost Seal of the Realm, there is no one else Jonghyun could ever trust.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Lead

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings in each chapters will be listed at the top, if applicable.

_As the legend goes..._

There was once an imperial seal  
bestowed to the five-clawed dragons.

It wield the powers of the heavens,  
A symbol of royalty and authority.  
It witness the rise and fall of dynasties,  
passed from one emperor to the next.

Pure white jade carved to shape,  
its beauty has earned it fame.  
The subject of affection and envy,  
It entices one to tempt fate.

It has since disappeared for eternity,  
Forgotten over time, in a lost state.  
But it still yearns for the rightful heir,  
And in silence, it **awaits**.

* * *

**_Seoul, S.Korea._ **

It’s raining.

There’s something healing about watching when rain gently knock on the windows, pattering and splattering on the glass in splotches before they slipped and streamed downwards. It’s like being wrapped in a bubble, in a giant transparent shield that keeps him safe as he watched raindrops chase and raced each other to the end of the line. It's soothing, a simple action that's yet so mesmerizing that he could just curl up into a ball and watch the windows for the entire day. He sighed, a mix of forlorn with lulled satisfaction, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped arms around them, head resting on the top.

It’s rare to have this kind of luxury in their line of work; when time seemed to slow down so much that if not for the soft rapping of the raindrops, time seemed to have stilled into nothingness. There’s loneliness as there was a familiar sense of comfort, enough to bring out a smile, but not quite reaching his eyes. Being used to loneliness and finding solace in this echoing emptiness was ironically depressing. But Jonghyun view it as part of moving on, a phase where he had little choice to enter before he could truly be alright again. Childhood taught him that time would heal, as much as it left lasting memories that he would never forget.

( And history has shown that if fate were to have them meet again, then their paths will no doubt find themselves crossed and intertwined once more. People who are destined to stay will always make their way home, and those who wishes to leave could never be persuaded to stay. Or that was what he liked to believe, as his own console to himself. )

But life was always filled with little ironies.

As much as he loved his career, the thrills of roaming the world seeking the unknown and treasures hidden deep within, he did craved to have a moment of peace and quiet where he’s left alone. No mad rush to run away from any 'monsters' right on their tails, no fear of the anxiety of being late as they hopped onto their last resort of a transport to the spot marked 'x' on a ragged piece of map, not knowing whether if it was even a legitimate source. Treasure hunters are not that different from addicted gamblers, risking their lives for a chance to go big. It's adrenaline pumping, as it was wary and tiring.

He yawned, jaw clenching as he pursed his lips together. The slowed pace lulled his senses, making him drowsy. It was great weather for a nap, but with his entire team working on long hours, he just couldn't bring himself to slack off that much. The male turned away from the window, tugging at his sweater sleeves so it could cover his palms, revealing just so slightly his fingertips. It’s Spring, and while the weather had lightened up from the chilly winter, it was still cold. Even with windows clamped shut, it was almost as if he could feel the rain tapping onto his cool skin. Arms tightened as Jonghyun hugged himself, he stifled another yawn by burying his head into his forearm, into the softness of the thick yarn. It doesn't belong to him, this sweater. One of the many that he's stolen time and time again. This particular one remained, even though he had long been whisked away to land miles away, steering clear of this lifestyle that they've built together.

It would be even better if he was in the company of that certain someone, but a thick sweater was a good compromise. Heavy lids blinked lazily, and just as he he attempted to shake his sleepiness away, a cry from the first floor rang along the stairway, into his room through the opened door.

“Jonghyun-ah, you’d want to see this! Kyulkyung’s back with some updates!” 

Sleep disappeared in a snap at Dongho’s yell from the basement stairs as Jonghyun jolted, hopping off the seat by the window in a quick movement. Reflexes kicking in, his mind churned along quickly, gathering pace, working. 

( Because if you’re not fast enough in the field of treasure hunting, you’d soon become prey to other hunters. )

Skipping a few steps on his way down, he entered the basement to find the rest of the team waiting for him. Despite being away from sun permanently - it aids with the keeping of certain objects, and keep people from asking questions about all the weird equipment Mingi kept behind closed doors - the room was brightly-lit, and warm. Both Mingi and Minhyun made extra efforts to make their workspace comfortable, even though Jonghyun and Dongho were satisfied enough with a functioning light bulb and a proper table. And access to proper hygiene - because only god will know how many days they had to go without shower at times on their rough 'excavations'.

The tech duo had shot them dirty looks back then, berating their aesthetic choice and décor all the way down to saying that they are straight up 'babarians of the 21st century'. It was funny, however, and so they've let them changed this entire basement in the span of a week, turning into makeshift carpenters as they pointed out the shitty furniture to be thrown away at the flick of a finger.

He couldn’t deny that ever since the two Busan boys joined their team, things had gotten a lot easier and convenient. Research was never something he and Dongho could do extremely well, especially left on their own devices. He's more of a streets-smart kind of guy, and Dongho straight-up would rather use brawls than brains, unless absolutely required. They'll have to if things came down to it, but he appreciated the assistance from people who are actually experts in data analysis on the team.

Head tilting upwards in acknowledgement and greeting, he stopped at one side of the work table, palms pressing onto the surface to prop himself up. Dongho was staring intensely at something laying in the middle as Mingi slipped on a pair of clean cloth gloves. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that whatever that piece of parchment was, it was very, very important. And delicate, considering how it’s pressed between two clear pieces of glass, both as a form of protection and a slight way of magnifying the text on it. Brown eyes scanned across the parchment, noting it’s dire condition with folded lines and fading ink. He recognized a few hanja, but they were far too difficult for the likes of him. He shouldn't be surprised, considering the brief they've had from Raina noona that kickstarted the entire project. 

He waited, letting Mingi do his thing. This wasn't something he's useful in to interfere; Jonghyun does best out in the field, doing the actual climbs and letting his nifty fingers do the dirty work. He’s more of a hands-on person, and while Dongho had often praised his quick wits for getting them out of several sticky situations, he’s someone who would prefer to leave the science to someone else. Now, it was Minhyun, who mostly specialized in languages and the art of research, all through his modified MacBook. And Ren, especially if certain engineering principles apply. Technology is their codework for magic, and the duo is clearly magical with the way they work through their digitally compiled archive.

( The younger would claim that he knew nothing about those technicalities as he really does know weapons, however. Jonghyun agreed; for a man so disinterested in science and hunting, Mingi was certainly gifted in the mastery of weapons modification and tool invention for their cause. )

There were light footsteps as Kyulkyung appeared, pushing the whiteboard on wheels closer towards them. Jonghyun flashed a wider smile at the newcomer, his little effort in making her feel more at ease in a team surrounded by men. She’s clearly the doted child among them, the youngest one without boundless energy and wacky ideas. It’s hard to imagine that he initially refused Raina’s request to adopt her to the team; after all, they do strenuous work out in the field and back home, not to mention that she was just of age back then. 

“Kids like her should be focused on school, not out hunting treasure,” he had said over the phone, only to receive a soft scoff on the other end of the line. 

“You had been nicking objects under people’s noses when you’re only fifteen, and that’s a modest estimate from the time you left your orphanage, Jonghyun,” she retorted, sounding more like a nagging ~~mother~~ sister than a boss. It was the truth, and while he knew Raina had reasons for doing things a certain way, it still took some time to get used to someone new and young.

It always took time, though. When he first met Dongho, when Dongho first introduced the two lanky Busan boys, when Raina first stepped into his life...Jonghyun took time with all these people. Learning to trust them, learning to work with them. It’s not easy, but the person who first taught him to show his heart and get rewarded, was ironically the only person not in this room at this very moment. 

_Life's little ironies._

He would have been excited about the prospect. He always had an affinity with treasure hunting anyway; keen senses and smarts, good reflexes and sharp precision, not to mention his knowledge on Asian history? Things would progress so much faster with him around.

He also just, really, _really_ missed him.

“Jonghyun oppa, you’re here!” Kyulkyung clasped her hand together with smiles so bright, Jonghyun could only chuckle at her enthusiasm. He gets it; after a long drought and that feeling that you’re not getting anywhere, a new lead was always exciting. Well, not as much for him than it would be for the young girl anymore, but he understood it all the same. And he welcomed such enthusiasm. It reminds him of the thrill he always seeked, but like how some people only get excited when they land in the new destination, for Jonghyun, the real adventure only starts when he gripped onto the stone-cold walls with nothing but a climbing rope around his waist gear.

“How’s Raina-noona doing? What do you guys have for us - she was so hush hush about everything over the line,” he asked, but before Kyulkyung had a chance to answer, Minhyun interrupted. 

“We found a handwritten letter by _the_ Empress Xiao, and if the tool’s accurate - Mingi insisted it was very finely calibrated - then the timeline does fit. We got a match guys. Raina noona’s right, this is legit,” Minhyun grinned, standing up from his hunched position over the laptop. Jonghyun swallowed, eyes widening ever so slightly as he leaned in to the yellowed parchment. It’s of age as observed by the naked eye, but very well-preserved. Even with the amount of fraying around the edges, the words seemed legible. 

Even Dongho perked up as he folded his arms, resting them on the table in his seated position. Ever since the start of the project, the male had been tense; it had been a while since they had a job of this caliber, mostly because the international laws on treasure hunting had definitely tightened up. They had to lay low for a while, and for a minute Jonghyun almost thought he had to let the team go.

He could do all the things on his own if need be, instead of keeping them locked in a basement with no prospects of getting out there. After all, they all need to feed, and he couldn’t hold it against them for leaving. But they stayed, wordlessly, as if taking a random part time job was a very casual and common thing in this household. Making ends meet, hiding their true identity, and waiting for their next exciting assignment.

So when Raina noona finally mailed to them a manila envelope with a write-up of her lead, they unanimously voted to take the challenge on.

( They truly did feel like a family, even if it’s not nearly as complete. ) 

"Alright, this is as clear as it can get," Minhyun mumbled, projecting the image onto the dark walls. Someone turned off the lights for the projector, and Kyulkyung jumped to work, reading aloud slowly as the lines of words rendered onto the screen.

_“Heir to the throne come forth,  
Receive your Mandate from Heaven.  
Where Heaven meets the Earth,  
Guarded by the Dead,  
Watched over by Immortals,  
Eternal vows carved unto precious stone,  
The Seal to rule the Realms awaits.”_

All eyes turned towards Jonghyun, waiting, anticipating. The man crossed his arms - there's still a lot more to decipher from this, but it's a lead, and it's a start. 

All adventures had to start from a fragment of imagination, right?

He nodded. "Alright everyone, _time to ramp it up_."


	2. Hello, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, life just brings you knocking at the very doorsteps of your ex.

"...He's long left this path already, Dongho-yah. We should come up with another solution."

Dongho stared, blinking in disbelief at his pal. Certainly, he knew that Jonghyun would be reluctant with it. But they both knew deep inside that there's no better person to enlist for the project besides him. He was the resident genius, the one whose mind was equiped years and years of knowledge through the innate talent of photogenic memories. This was always his forte, and while Minhyun may be tracking the world's archives through his digital hack, knowledge on treasure hunting wasn't exactly open libraries for anyone to access. They needed an insider, someone who had the knowledge from the myths and legends to the factual historical events that were wiped off the history books, kept only in surviving letters and documents in someone's private library. 

That was the fastest way- no, the only way that they can make another proper breakthrough. It's already been nearly a month since the lead they've gotten, but they're getting no where near to finding even one possible location. The clue is vague at best, a test of Minhyun's coding skills as his computer ran through days of diagnosis only to return with no accurate results that would pinpoint anything. Even with a native Mandarin-speaker, there's only so much young Kyulkyung could help, she herself certainly not as well-verse in the historical context of the artefact nor the difficult linguistics of the language in that dynasty. They're as good as being stuck, with the treasure being located on 'some mountains', as if the Greater China region wasn't filled with it. 

Besides, he's extremely tired of seeing his friend in this odd, power-savings mode. Jonghyun may be silent, but he's never this self-lamenting before. The quiet boundaries he set for himself spelled loneliness in the boldest letters. And Dongho never understood why - he didn't understand why Jonghyun would ever let his lover go off and cut all connections with him; and he never understood why the older male will go along with it, even when an outsider like him could see just how much he loved their leader. The male pranced around the room, restless about this confrontation. 

“It’s not like you guys went on separate ways because you hated each other, right? He’s been waiting for you, Jonghyun. But he won’t wait forever,” Dongho sighed, arms crossing against his chest as he pulled a frown. His words were firm despite holding that air of mild reluctance, because he's never been the confrontation sort of person either. That's more of a Minhyun or Jonghyun thing, though both of them does it in a more tactful manner. Dongho wasn't like that, even as straightforward as he may be, but he never liked to do it in a way that could make anyone uncomfortable. But this conversation is like a knife, opening a can of worms that he just felt like it needed to be said. It's not something the Busan boys could do, but as one of Jonghyun's longest-staying friend, he needed to address the elephant in this room. Minhyun was on the verge of a mini breakdown, indicated by the increasingly heavy eyebags and dark eye circles, and the way he's been zoning out with eyes just wavering as he got lost in his own thoughts. Even Kyulkyung looked like she faced a roadblock, smiles disappearing to tired frowns. 

Besides, it’s been the longest time since the elder left their little new family, even before Kyulkyung came. And Jonghyun hadn’t exactly been the same person since. It frustrated him as a friend, first and foremost. And it pained him to see how much they seem to be willing participants in this self-conducted punishment, each putting themselves in a detention cell made out of pride and something that's called 'too much compassion'. They were just two boys who tried to be the better person for the other by letting each other go, and to Dongho, that just looked like the stupidest idea ever, even if he knew that he's not in any position to make that decision. 

( Yet, he find it hard to believe that Jonghyun didn't think of him. And if all the leader needed was a little push, then Dongho will do it. )

In a softer voice, almost like a plea, he added, “you know where to find him.”

“...I know.” Jonghyun stilled in his steps to listen, but he barely cast a glance behind as he begun his journey back up the stairs. He sighed, but a small part was made of relief; relief that he knew Jonghyun would finally consider following his heart, just this once. Dongho dropped himself back onto his seat while Kyulkyung frowned, glancing between him and the disappearing back view in pure confusion.

“Who is ‘him’?” she can't help but ask, eyes wide as he stared at Dongho, expecting an answer. For all the time here at the hideout, the girl had learned very quickly that Jonghyun was the leader, and a very respectable one among the crew. He's always patient albeit strict, a man that's firm with his actions and words. But even she could see how fidgety he seemed to become when the conversation blew up, and that was the first. 

“Someone important to Jonghyun.” It was Mingi that chirped in, rolling close in his wheeled-chair as he glanced towards the entrance of the basement. It's no secret given how their voices resounded in this wide space. Nothing is truly a taboo between them anyway, unless it's their own history and skeletons in the closets that still needed more time to brew. They all had their issues, anyway, but it's this weirdness that brought all of them and their different personalities together. 

The engineer shook his head, leaning against the back of his chair as he faced the direction of the starway. Their leader was long gone, footsteps ceasing as he must have retreated to his own space on the second floor. Mingi might not have been there right from the beginning, but he saw enough to know about the duo’s relationship. And that relationship runs deep, like a budding tree that has taken root over decades, extended far below what the naked eye could observed. And he shared the exact same frustration with Dongho, even as he knew how infuriatingly stubborn both of them could be. Kyulkyung stared at Mingi, expecting him to elaborate, but the male merely rolled away with a light shrug, one last line thrown back at her.

“Basically, the only person Jonghyun ever loved.”

* * *

 ** _Berkeley, California, USA._  
**  
“Professor Aron! Professor Aron! Do you have some time to discuss the Silk Road and it’s true impact on major world developments?” 

Aron dust the chalk on his hands, turning to the two girls stepping close to the lecture table. He’s momentarily distracted by the number of people waving goodbye at him, raising his hand in the same gesture before his eyes land on the students again. A small, slightly weary smile hung on his face, but who was he to deny these kids of education? Even though he knew better that they weren’t actually looking to have any in-depth discussions of the Silk Road, because it wasn't the first time. Ever since his official induction into the campus and started class, he's received these little requests every other week, mostly by giggling youth who looked at him a little too expectantly. 

But it didn't take away the fact that they still did _ask_ , Aron supposed the least he could do as an educator was to give them a proper, mind-boggling lecture so that they would steer clear and away from his office in the future. Maybe. Hopefully. ( It never did happen, but he could continue to hope, the same way he hoped he would wake up one day to a text from his ex, and not from the school administrative office about random upcoming school calendar events. )

That said, Aron was never irritated by it. In fact, it was mildly amusing. Such questions him of his university days, where he would spend more time _being_ the ire of his professors. He walked the same walls too, and he challenged the wisdom of people who now became his peers, with some of the most random facts and stories he picked up surfing the internet. And now, as a newly appointed assistant professor taking over his father’s office, he supposed that karma has made its point. 

( Reminising always reminded him of how much he missed his college days. They were simpler times, when he would have a fixed schedule to go to school and then pack his bags for adventures every time holiday hits. It was the time he first reunited with his longtime friend who became his lover, and now, everything was different. **Gone**. )

Gone were the days where he could spend time chasing after myths and legends, and stumble his way into rewards he could never even imagine. They were the days where he could make stories about all the stars hanging in the universe even though he knew his constellations, just to see the universe twinkling in Jonghyun’s eyes when his lips tugged into a silly smile. They were simple youths, chasing after dreams without any fear, finding solace in each other’s existence. 

Now, it’s been over 12 months since he last saw him. Drawing closer to 14 months, to be precise. Aron shook the thoughts away as he gathered his briefcase, pushing up his fake glasses - they were there mostly for show, as well as add a few years to his age. His students doesn't care, but it came in extra handy when chatting with established guests invited that he met during faculty meetings. Being an assistant professor at the younger end of 30 years old drew unwanted attention, not to mention that his association might have caused some gossip in the office about connections landing him the gig. 

The glasses might not seem to help much, but it did give Aron the tiniest comfort, a mask he put on to conceal the desires to burst out of this weird system of a 'proper job' with fixed timings. Like a trickle down effect, the glasses was a constant reminder to convince his brain that he is where he belong, at least over the course of the remaining 2 years, fulfilling his father's last wishes. To remind himself that this was the least he could do as a son, for all the love and shelter he's been given. It's complicated - as obligatory as it sounded, Aron liked to think he did it voluntarily. It was an action out of goodwill despite the mix of his own stubborn streak, but it would have no doubt been easier if he liked paperwork over exploring caves.

It would have been easier if he wasn't in love with a certain Kim Jonghyun, but that was impossible on its own, because he's been loving him ever since they were kids who didn't know the concept of love as it was the concept of being together forever. A silly promise that he never once forgotten. 

Aron knew exactly that this wasn’t what he wanted to do. Teaching had its merits, but it wasn't where his heart lies. The passion to share his knowledge with friends versus coming up and sticking to a whole year of syllabus, having to spent time to sit down and grade all the work in a stuffy office when he yearned for the sun. Perhaps to some, he may have the knowledge of Asian history, but he craved to deepen his understanding of the world. It's an ambitious yearning, but one that he never wanted to stop pursuing. If he would really teach a child, he would have whisked all of them on a journey across the oceans and mountains, to feel, touch, smell the stunning nature Mother Earth have given them, and then what were the uncover the secrets lying deep within. 

But alas, he was stuck in the four walls of this spacious lecture theatre, as decided by the time he signed off on that dotted line. Now he just got to suck it up. At least, his students were pretty amusing. Perhaps it was the smaller age gap between him and them, but they were as outgoing and robust and silly as he remembered how he used to be exactly the same. So full of life beyond the weighing textbooks. It keeps things fun, engaging, a little more tolerable to pretend the wanderlust itch hadn’t bite him yet. To pretend that he's not all that lonely, even without Jonghyun by his side. 

He pushed at his glasses, looking at the girls. Regardless of the amusing winks they liked to toss at him that he merely brushed off with a laugh, they don't mean any harm. In fact, they were one of the brighter kids in class, children who are bound to wander into the exceptional life of historians or archaeology field work in the future.

Besides, he really had nothing else to do.

"Of course, I welcome any questions," he said at last, head tilting to the side as he zipped up the briefcase, widening grin appearing on his face, "I expect to see the discussed topics within your reflections for the class. Deal, or no deal?"

* * *

It's amazing how life finds you right at the entrance of your ex-lover's work place. Jonghyun stood there under the overarching gate, hands in the pockets of his coat as he looked up, almost forlorn, with lips pursed into a long thin line. It was over 2 years back when he first visited this area, and at that time Aron wasn't even appointed at the university. His father was, however, and Aron himself was going to become an alumni in the span of months, which was the reason why he brought Jonghyun over. Their adventure had brought his footprints to this very doorstep anyway, even when Jonghyun was all about to run away to the other end. 

Family was a complicated topic. Still is.

Back then it was sunny and all too bright, with them walking side by side, having their shoulders bumped into each other every now and then. Their hands clenched into fists in their pockets from the cold and to resist the urge from reaching out to intertwine with the other under such broad daylight, but Jonghyun had one of the largest smiles back then. So much so that he could almost remembered how his cheekbones seemed to ache from the way his lips were curling upwards at the corners.

Back then, they were both dreamers, free people who could roam the globe without a single care in the world, if they simply had each other.

He cast his gaze to the side, taking a large stride through. Like breaking an invisible glass, the mirage of happiness that he once had, only for him to let it slip through the cracks of his fingers like falling sand.

And yet, he's still there, now. Even if Jonghyun told himself that he's never one to look back, that there was little point trying to salvage something he decidedly let go of. No one person could simply pick up a shard of broken hourglass in attempt to sweep every single grain of sand and get pieces back together again. Some things are not meant to be fixed, and most things are not possible to mend in the first place.

( He didn't address the feelings of regret the moment he let Aron leave. He would never admit that. )

The professor's room was relatively well-kept. Jonghyun knew that if Minhyun was here, he'd vehemently disagree, nose scrunching up in utter disbelief that _this_ was considered clean. But to Jonghyun, the messy array of papers on the mahogany desk and small piles and heaps of books laying on the floor added a touch of home. It was a similar image to their shared bedroom, the both of them always leaving fluttering papers in their wake and yet still able to find everything they needed in the right areas. Not one item was displaced, fitting right in where they should be. Like them, two men dancing under the moonlight whispering promises of ancient vows and romanticized myths. A light smile fought its way onto his features for the first time since he landed in California as Jonghyun spent his waiting time roaming the exact same space he's once visited.

Most of the books remained, as far as he could remember. He didn't have the same kind of memory powers that his ex-lover had, but the muted colors and its faded gold lettering felt untouched. Fingers lightly gazed the dusty shelf, clear indication that it's been untouched, possibly so since the passing of the former professor. Neat rows of collectible books, rich in history both in content of the text as it was with the physical books themselves, made themselves comfortable on the bookshelves, nestled into each other in a tight fit. Interesting trinkets laid around, some that he recognize from old archives he's read throughout his life, and others, not so much. He had a similar way of storing his own gems too, scattering them without any proper order on this one makeshift-shelf he had. And then they were constantly moving, and Jonghyun soon made it a habit to store his treasures in a luggage that he would just open up and leave in the corner like some contemporary decor piece. 

Behind the table on the wall was a giant chalkboard, black with white chalk scribbling all over it. Photos were stuck there too, photos and polaroids and article snippets. Then there was the expensive spinning globe which had seen better days, it of an ripe old age that witness some of the best brilliance in this room beyond the years of his wisdom. Jonghyun bend down and gazed at the map, before lifing a finger out to spin it gingerly, moving it till he found his homeland. Gwangju, South Korea, a small piece of peninsula compared to the other large land surfaces on the map. Fingertip slowly traced it all the way, across the blues of the oceans and green patches of land on an imaginary dotted line that surfaced in his mind, to his very current location. Along the way, names and imagery of all the places they've been to before came to mind, places that cut across the invisible line and those that were far off. He moved the globe slowly, eyes landed from continent to continent, as memories flashed back like old reels playing in his mind. 

The raven had crossed miles on this trip. It wasn't the longest one that he's ever taken to reach a destination - there was once where he had to ride a bus followed by a tiny boat that would flip over if you do as much as have a serious sneeze, hovering and floating along the canal to his final spot. But no matter how comfortable the airplane ride was, it didn't take away the unease that's always been bubbling underneath his quiet appearance. They've both traveled far and wide, as a duo, and equally as solo. 

He pulled away.

While the room maintained its facade as he last stood, he still recognized the minute differences, not out of sheer memory; Jonghyun would know every single habit Aron's had, every little quirk. Like how he would always leave his books opened and turned upside down on the floor when doing research, often finding a spot to sit anywhere he could. The floor being a favourite, followed by the chair like a normal person or even the table, because he liked the elevation and the sturdiness as he could cross his legs, neverminded how he'd be scolded by the caretakers all the time as a child. How he'd scribble lines after lines about the things that caught his attention, only to leave the pieces of paper all around the room, before he started to frantically search for them whenever he connected the dots to old clues. Jonghyun was always amused how quickly he seemed to dig them out, no matter how erratic Aron's method of storage is, even more so than him.

Lips tightened further, pressing against each other so hard it would bruise. There's too many memories held within this four walls than he would have liked, nor expected. But none hit harder than the photo frame on the table. Chocolate orbs wavered for a second, waves rippling in the depths of the brown oceans. Jonghyun raised his hand to reach out for it-

The doors swung open, and Jonghyun retracted his hands quickly, eyes shooting up to the said man as he barged in more than stroll through, voice booming once the thick wooden doors opened up, the giggling of two girls ringing behind in sync.

And then everything stopped. Aron stilled his footsteps, hand still on the doorknob as his eyes widened. Even the fake glasses would not conceal the look of surprise, a rarity for the knowledgeable soul. Time seemed to stop in that exactly moment, rendering them both frozen in place. Jonghyun parted his lips slightly to say a greeting when it died on the tips of his tongue at the sight of other people around. It's like he was holding his breath, tongue-tied and head empty.

The next thing he knew, Aron was already turning around, politely inviting the girls out of the space with empty promises of 'perhaps we'd discuss another time' and 'after holidays, maybe' despite the pushing hand gestures. Jonghyun missed the stunned looks and flustered mutterings of the students who were chased out; it was the way Aron had turned around to face him once more - the way his handsome features appeared in the flesh right in front of him, that brought the raven back to reality.

Jonghyun broke away from the gaze, stepping away from the desk as he cleared his throat. He felt like a thief caught in action, something he knew all too well, but the embarrassment was far more than just pickpocketing a random stranger. He's an uninvited guest to the face that he loved the most, a wave of complex emotions crashing hard on him. Hands stuffed back into the pockets of his coat, he shifted his weight from the ball of one foot to another.

_'What should I say?'_

That was the dreaded question till the end of time. There are many times where he would spend rainy days wondering what are the right words to start a conversation if and when they ever met again. Jonghyun had even tried coming up with sentences and rehearsing his words over and over again on the flight, but none of it seems appropriate for the latest scenario. Aron probably felt the same way, because they hadn't been in contact for the longest time. Because Jonghyun wouldn't allow any contact, and he's made it clear that once Aron walked out those doors of their last hideout spot, they would cease everything. It was for the better, because the treasure hunter couldn't allow himself to feel weak and vulnerable over someone who cannot be physically beside him. He can't deal with long distance yearning, with the idea that he had to wait for a lover's return. And yet, he could not _not_ let Aron go fulfill a dying man's wish.

"Hey-"  
"Hi?"

Their voices clashed midair as Jonghyun looked up to Aron's sheepish smile and hand on the back of his neck. It was a bad attempt, really, on both of their parts. But he supposed that was another trademark to remember. He shook his head inwardly - he wasn't there to make memories, anyway.

"...How are you?"

But of course, Aron is different. Lips curling up all to easy at his soft tone, Jonghyun's eyes softened. It's not the first time he's had this sense of deja vu around him. When Aron was adopted and whisked away, and they had cut contact for the longest time until a chance occurrence in their late teens, he's felt the exact same then. Aron had been taller, no longer a timid child who was afraid of climbing walls, eyes shining with confidence in a spanking outfit of brands he could only see when he's out lifting pockets off rich people in SoHo areas. He had this smile that's stupidly the same as the eight-year-old him, and his memories flashed before his eyes. Here in this cozy space of the office, it was the same. But the running imagery wasn't of an 8-year-old's toothy grin. It was an older, handsome version of him, decked out in college prep sweater and collared top, and a laugh that often rang in his mind even now.

He wasn't there to make memories, but the young professor sure opened a pandora's box filled with them.

Jonghyun's not mad. He rarely ever was around him. He chuckled at himself, wondering how easy it was for the anxiousness to subdue enough to pull out his wits again simply from listening to the voice he missed the most. "I'm good. We all are, sort of. We have a new person on the team now, too."

"Oh," there was a forlorn undertone to the sound, Aron looking more surprised that he even emitted it aloud as he tried to wave it off. "I just-"

"She's just a child-" Jonghyun cut him off, explaining before he could even stop himself. There was no reason to, really; he's there for business and whether Aron joined the team, they're still going to maintain a strictly business affair. Yet, he had to. He just had to clear the doubts, even though it shouldn't matter. If he comes by, he'd see her, anyway. "...that Raina entrusted to us. Kyulkyung - she's a bright one. Fresh out of high school, nineteen years old now. She's Chinese, but her Korean and English speaking skills is fluid and almost flawless, but, I think you'd like her."

Because Aron always adored kids, adored the younger dongsaengs in the team even if most of them were just a shave few years off his age. 

The male shifted from the ball of one foot to another, hands still in the pockets of his coat. They're both standing, but it felt odd to take a seat, even though he isn't rushing for time. He glanced to the door that Aron had shut firmly on the girls, but he did see and hear a glimpse of them enough to guess what's happening. How can any girls not be enamored by him? He knew Aron was never the type of person to prey on them as someone in authority, but he can't help but tease him a little. ( It's like doing so will make things less awkward. Will help to make _him_ less fidgety and unsure of himself. )

"I hope I'm not interrupting _something,_ though, professor."

The other snorted before shuddering, shoulders shrugged once as he removed his glasses. "Oh lord, **no**. The 'P' attached to my name is a Professor, and a Professional, not a Predator, thank you." Setting down the two books in hand to the side of an old, leather-bound journal, he looked up at Jonghyun again. It was the younger's idea to break up back then, not willing to enter a long-distance relationship. He acknowledge it, understood his reasons why, but it doesn't change the fact that it hurt the both of them. Yet, he still held the faith that they would cross paths again someday, because he refused to believe that their fate met it's very end 14 months ago. 

From the first moment he laid eyes on Jonghyun in the orphanage, he knew their fates would always be intertwined. Romantic at heart, yes, but Aron only ever had his mind and heart on him for as long as he remembered. He just sometimes wished that Jonghyun could also give in a little, and fall into the lapse of uncertainty with him.

For all the reunions he's wandered aloud, however, this was not how it went down. He thought he'd be the one to initiate the meet-up, firstly. Jonghyun's pride, as with his stubbornness, made this very situation almost like a dream. When he's drunk late in the night but awake at 2am, all alone on the cold bed with stars shining their light, taking pity on the drunk, he'd dream about all the kinds of scenarios that would occur at their reunion. Most of them involved him chasing his tails in Seoul, or anywhere in the world he ended up in. And he had plans to act on it, once his first contract with the school had ended. Three years, in his final act of filial piety to the man who raised him up like he's one of their own, a debt he intended to pay in full.

But here Jonghyun is, standing there, hands in pockets with that beautiful smile, holding a seemingly nonchalant conversation about the weather.

( And if he only knew how much he wanted to go right up to him and hold him in his arms again. )

The professor finally gestured to the guest seat, he himself dragging a tall wooden stool right in front of him. Seated with a mahogany table in between them felt too cold, too distant, unproductive. Legs hiked at the sides as he dug his heels into the little wooden peg that acted as a step, he made himself comfortable, palms pressed onto the surface of his seat. Knowing Jonghyun, he wouldn't just turn up out of the blue because he missed him. That would have been great, however, Aron thought with a bittersweet smile, but the realistic side of him knew better. "What brings you here?"

For a second, this imagery brought back too much thoughts. The overall casuality despite the suited outfit, the anticipating eyes and lightly tapping foot on the step. It's his normally assumed position whenever they gathered round the research table, him being on the higher end - either a tall stool or straight up a ladder - so that he could look at the materials and maps strewn along the desk. An exact same juxtaposition. Jonghyun blinked, slowly settling down on the seat as gestured. He clenched his hands, then unclenched them. A small reminder for him to get into his head game. 

Time to get into business.

"I might have a project," Jonghyun took a shallow dive, one leg crossed over the other, him leaning forward just a bit as he tugged at the ends of the coat to be comfortable. He didn't intent to say too much, partly because he still didn't want to drag him back to the team. It's been over a year, and if anything, this room with his personalized touch was testament to how much he's adapted to this environment. The place that he belonged to. Somewhere cosy, luxurious, _safe_. Perhaps for the best, because Aron deserved way more than to spend his life tethering between life or death. The life of doing something that thread the grey area of criminal activity and none. "...Dongho suggest that I try reach out to you, because you're more well-versed in Asian history."

He nodded. 'Go on', it signaled, so Jonghyun did. The male didn't dive into the further details yet, because those are not meant for walls like these, brightly lit with opened windows just behind them, bringing that light wave of wind every now and then to create this comfortable Spring temperature. But he told him that it was a huge deal, the biggest one that they've been able to get their hands on so far. He mentioned about the approximate level where Minhyun managed to decipher, with Kyulkyung's help to reference Chinese materials when needed, and now they just needed to pinpoint a location to really get this off the ground.

But for all the information he seemed to be divulging, Jonghyun didn't issue the invitation. It wasn't a clear 'come onboard', or anything beyond a few references and insights Aron could offer that he would be able to take with him on his way out. He stopped, not knowing what else to share, what more to say without going there. Instead, he took a pause and waited to see if Aron had anything to ask because of the increasingly perplexed look on his face.

"...but why are you _here_?"

"...?" There's a moment of confusion on the younger male's face, lips parting as he tilted his head. "Well, we need some insights on your-"

"Then you could have sent me a mail," Aron replied, words calm, but he could see the slight flash of - was that disappointment? - in his eyes. Jonghyun swallowed, blinking, eyes softening with a gaze that only made Aron weak. But the professor can't help the disappointment slipping in. "You know my contact, my phone, my email. Mingi could have snatched it up in a second, but you choose to come all the way here, standing right in front of me, and all you can say is you just want some...some _suggestions_?" He straightened up, watching as Jonghyun blinked rapidly, mind churning. "You need my help," he cut to the chase for both of them, " _you need me_." There's a clear look of dismay when he finished that sentence, and Jonghyun knew where it stemmed from.

For the longest time, he knew deep down what he needed to say for Aron to give up everything to come to his side, his father's will or not. If he were to even drop him a call, to say anything from "I miss you" to "I need you," Aron would probably run for the door and fly miles to come back. It's his promise back then. It's what deterred him from reaching out in the first place, because he couldn't be selfish. And Jonghyun's been selfish for a variety of reasons growing up; in his need to survive he would throw everyone off to keep himself afloat. But Aron's the one and only exception. He clamped up, hid his feelings and emotions and become an awkward turtle going round and round before he could say the truth. 

It stemmed from the weak resolve and hesitation, when they're already face-to-face, here, with him waiting the entire time...and yet he couldn't say the right words.

And this hesitation wasn't his trait. 

Hesitation when he first learned how to scale walls and parkour made the difference to a safe landing or broken bones. Hesitation when he started picking pockets meant the difference between being caught or being fed. Hesitation in his line of work now means either getting fucked by a bullet or _surviving_. So no, hesitation was not Jonghyun's dictionary. Fickle mindedness doesn't keep his team alive. Apparently, Aron was the only exception here too.

"Is it really that hard to ask?"

It's unfair, Jonghyun thought, but at the same time he too wasn't being fair to the professor. They were both dancing around each other, but there's no laughter in the quiet room, just the sounds of already broken hearts cracking again, the flash of red from opened wounds. Why did he think it was even a good idea to come?

( Because...because he missed him. He always had and always will...but now, he's only making this a bigger mess than he wanted. )

Aron's exasperated sigh had him take a deep breathe, lids firmly shut before he parted his lips. 

"I'm _sorry_."

* * *

He couldn't believe Jonghyun's gone, just like that. A soft apology that stunned him, followed by hurried footsteps with his head never turning back. It threw him off, enough for him to choke on his own apology for projecting his wishes onto the other, and by the time he hopped off the stool, the door had clicked to a shut, leaving him alone in the room. And he long lost the right to chase after him, especially now. Frustrated brows knotted together as he stuffed the key teaching materials back into his briefcase, his fingers paused at the leather-bound journal. He used to be on the search for a similar one that's been lost, before he set it ablaze. That was a funny tale to recount, no matter how much time had passed. But his newly crafted version held similar stories. They were notes that he pulled from pure memory, scraps of information of the world's greatest treasures, found or lost, tied into one book with ink on parchment. There were stories so vivid and wild that it could only be myths, and stories so raw and real that didn't actually exist.

As well as stories of them both, racing against time, running for their lives. Memories, dreams, _both_. 

They used to chase the winds across the world, him as Jonghyun's shadow.

The male grabbed the book, tossing it into his briefcase as he tugged at his coat, rushing out the door in brief steps. Jonghyun may not have asked, but he didn't need to fulfill a promise just to be by his side, does he? Maybe he's breaking all the rules, but Aron couldn't care. 

There are just some things in the world where he needed to trust his gut feelings, first and foremost. He picked up pace, rushing after.

"Hey guys," he slowed to a jog, waving his hands at the two students that were in his class. It seemed like a common thing for people to hang around the teachers' building after class, but he couldn't blame them. Clear view of the office that he had to shut the blinds sometimes, the little garden was comforting, perfect for Spring weather like this. "Sorry, but did you see the guy who came by my office just now/"

The looked at each other, blinking before they unanimously turned around, pointing towards the corner. "Oh, he went that way with his friends."

"Alright, thanks-" Aron paused mid-sentence, doing a double-take so fast that one of them nearly squeaked, surprised. "Wait, you said 'friends'?" That can't be possible, because if it would, he would have met them. Unless...

"Yeah! He seemed to be leaving in a hurry, and two guys followed right after him. They were here the whole time when we came out."

Shit!

"So did they come to see yo- professor?!"

There wasn't time to explain as he broke out into a run. It's not the first time something like this had happened, and he knew it would never be the last.

* * *

He fucked up.

As if the mess of a discussion in the office wasn't bad enough, being followed was _not_ part of his plans. Jonghyun had turned corner after corner, leading the two person behind him further and further into the school as he tried to stay within view of other people. He shouldn't be too surprised; he's not the only player in this game of finding world's lost treasure. Groups after groups had dreamed about being the next big explorer who made a breakthrough in history, whether it's for fame, glory or wealth. From government organizations, educational institutes to treasure hunters like himself, everyone wanted in on the lead. And if his team had their hands on something, word would get out. 

Treasure hunting is a small, small world after all.

He was careless to be coming into the campus without thinking of a decoy or plan B. There was just too much security going to a place to see a familiar face, that he forgot he's on a race against time with other hunters. Things had been quiet too, and he has let his comfort in this lulled sense of security muddled his mind. In fact, going forth to speak with an archaeology professor with a forte in Asian artefacts and history is the biggest amateur mistake he's made. He scanned the metal plate plastered above his head as discreetly as he could when he brisk past it, making sure to bump into a group of students just so he could enough attention. They weren't very happy with it, but it gave him a bit more distance from the stalkers close on his trail. 

After all, one of the things a kidnapper would fear is actual attention from passersby. If there's one thing he learned, fellow thieves value discretion, even in their little disgusting antics that they could pull.

Steps widened, the raven cut one corner, and then another, only to end up in a place without anyone around. Worst case scenario - Jonghyun broke out into a run, eyes wide and alert, looking for a good place where he could slip away or even hide himself. But campuses are rather opened areas, and he couldn't risk running into a deadend because he hadn't actually managed to examine the school's many pathways prior to meeting Aron.

Mistakes, one after another.

"...mmh!"

Hands grabbed at his wrist, another to his mouth as he was pulled. The surprise stunned him, but as he swung behind in the first fight or flight alert, a hand blocked his elbow to the chin. It was a move of familiarity, enough for him to still his second move.

"Shh, it's me."

Heart racing, throat dry. Jonghyun could smell Aron's cologne, a nostalgic scent that his mind know too well. It's both their favourites, and on usual days, it would be the exact thing that ease his nerves and lure him to bed, keeping nightmares at bay as he pressed closed to his lover's body. Well, ex-lover. And if Aron wasn't any faster in announcing his presence, Jonghyun was sure that he would have struck him with the back of his heel or the other elbow. 

Stumbling along the narrow aisle, he nearly tripped over the the little ledge if Aron wasn't there to steady him. Aron let go of the hand on his mouth, just pulling him along by the elbow. Pitch darkness swallowed him, rendering him completely blind before his eyes adjusted to the dimness. There was a low humming, a generator coming to life as the dim lights flickered to life, lighting up the spiral staircase leading him further in. Jonghyun barely had the time to regain his composure, looking behind him once more. The hidden door was so well done, blending it into the surroundings so well that it's hard to imagine it was ever there. 

"This way," Aron whispered, but the voice echoed in this large vacuum space. He shot his head back towards him, following suit with steps as light as he could manage down the metal stairs. 

What he saw unveiling at the bottom was the real surprising revelation.

"Is this-"

Jonghyun's jaw slacked, eyes darting from side to side. The room widened out, stone bricks build up the walls on either side of him, with archways holding up the entire space. The fact that something as old as this - the mustiness in the air was a result of centuries of dust and buildup of moisture and fungal growth. He recognized the smell, the structure. What he didn't expect was to find it _underneath_ a school as pronoun as this, considering the high traffic of people that could run by here at any one time.

No, it did make sense. This university had over hundred of years of history, and it is not rare to find traces of something hidden under their feet.

"The _catacombs_ ," Aron walked ahead, tossing his head back as his pace evened out. The air seemed eerily stagnant here, but he noticed all the cables tapped to the ceilings and ran across the walls. There's work being done in this place, evidently with all the new equipment and electricity, for example. But they don't seem new; in fact, they looked a good few decade-old, from the yellowing plaster to the dustry spiderwebs in the corners. Jonghyun followed closely, steps slowed as he observed, spinning around at one point to take in all the eccentric decor mix of ancient and contemporary. "Well, that's highly inaccurate. This is more of a hidden tunnel and storage, but you know, that doesn't sound as cool. Don't worry, no dead bodies were ever found here."

There's a snort of disbelief, the younger boy jogging to close up their gap. "How did you find out about this? Please don't tell me it's by 'chance', because surely death can't be following you at ever corner."

Aron stopped in front of an iron door, fingers tapping on the six-digit code to gain access. Jonghyun stared, stunned at how something like this existed, but if only he knew how much crazier it would seem when he stepped through the door. There is a loud click, dull and heavy as Aron pushed at it, leaning forward with more weight. 

"Well, there's a reason why I come from a family of Berkeley professors," the raven hummed, stepping aside to give way for the other. "What can I say? The love for dead people runs in our genes, adoptive or not." The room opened up to be a brighter space, probably with the most modern decor he's seen along the path combined with the old relics and books resting upon shelves. Jonghyun's eyes widened even more, the male slowly turned towards the professor. "Welcome to the Archives, my friend."

"...' _welcome to the archive_ ', really?" Incredulous, absolutely incredulous. Jonghyun blinked, brows furrowed as he walked into the room, finding the nearest chair to drop himself on it. There's so many questions popping into his mind, but few were ever as important. He watched as Aron busied himself, briefcase tossed onto the wooden table carelessly as he started flicking the many switches connected to the generator on. 'Family of Berkeley professors' sounded like a ridiculous fight club, but he did briefly hear about it from Aron's father before his passing. For five generations now, they've been scholars of the school, teaching the archaeology or history department, never really straying far. At that time, he didn't give much thought to it, thinking that it was just yet another brand name attached to Aron's established family background. 

The computer came on, and Aron clasped his hand, turning around. "Alright, spill, what do you need." 

Eyes locked, Jonghyun licked his bottom lip. And yet amid the silence, Aron smiled. The encouraging sort, the Aron that's always so patient, just waiting. He hated how easy it made his heart skip a beat, how easy it was to slip into an unlock memory one after another with just a simple gesture. Jonghyun pursed his lips, sighing. Aron was unfazed, merely repeating the question but in another way. "Or rather, tell me, what item are you seeking?"

There's really no need to play dumb. Time is ticking, and he's very clear now that there are competitors. This meant that they likely have something that have a high possibility of being true for it to be held in some regard. Jonghyun looked up, back straightened. His hands were still shaking a little, but at least there were no guns drawn, no one hurt. Yet. Eyes steeled as he turned towards the shorter male, finally opening up. "The Heirloom Seal of the Realm, one of China's greatest lost treasure in history."

"And the artefact that your father has done much research upon for a bulk of his life."

* * *

"Your family are treasure hunters?"

Aron laughed, shaking his head as his fingers fly across the keyboards. A cable was attached to his phone as he worked on it, running through all the keywords he could think of from memory into his encrypted digital archive. Jonghyun had taken the chance to roam about, carefully observing the artefacts and books available, now that he's mildly calmed down. Adrenaline pump was real and it kept him alive all these time, but this room was oddly peaceful, away from the bustling world above. It's a relatively small collection for the room, but sizable if it's a from an indie treasure hunting team like them. There were items that clearly do not belong there, being centurious old with European and even Asian origins. He knew Berkeley had a history of over one-and-a-half century, but it was relatively young compared to some of the places they've both been. It felt like a private collector and his private library, inherited by generation of the family.

An odd choice to house them, though.

"They're _scholars_. Heard that one of dad's great grand-uncle was part of a sect back in those crazy days, but they've utilized this little space for research purposes. It's not the main bulk of their collection, mind you, but they wanted something to spice things up. Collectors' quirk, perhaps. I'm not complaining though, there's just so much to read here." Aron got up from his seat, letting the machine do the automated work as he joined Jonghyun to the shelves, scanning quickly on the spines of the books till he found the one he needed. "These are all notes passed down generations by generations. They took the highlight bits of their own knowledge, and imparted them here."

"Like your father's leather journal."

"...Just like his leather journal."

Jonghyun's eyes softened, and Aron just pulled a bittersweet smile, pulling the book off the shelves as he made his way to the central table. 

"You spend a lot of time here?" 

"Nah," Aron crinkled his nose, leafing through the book, slender fingers swift as his eyes focused, "the air quality ain't that good here. But I like borrowing a book or two from here."

"...and work them into your own journal?"

"...You still know me best, huh?"

Silence. Jonghyun refused to answer to that, back facing Aron as he pretended to focus on the books in front of him. Who was he kidding - he may be able to speak adequate English to get him across western countries and read the basics, but he's never that good to be able to digest such heavy information. 

Aron dropped the topic, moving on to another. "They don't look like they're from TETRA," he commented. He treated the parching pages as gently and yet efficiently as he could, not forgetting to shoot a glance towards his ex-lover, watching how he weave through the shelves. 

"They're not," Jonghyun affirmed, hand running through his hair as he checked the time. They've been down here for a good fifteen minutes, and the longer they're hidden here, ithe longer they could have gotten backup. They need to pick up pace. But he knew he couldn't rush machinery, like how Minhyun and Mingi always chided him about. One long route to and fro, he turned back towards the central table.

Not being able to help it, he cast yet another look to his watch. 

"The machine is working, it just need a few more minutes," Aron spoke up without raising his head, flipping yet another page, eyes darting side to side as if scanning the page. "At the very least, they cannot get in. This is a remodeled bomb-shelter, it takes a lot to break in, at least quietly."

"....you always have to know everything, don't you?"

Aron grinned, and Jonghyun pursed his lips, bottom lip arching upward ever so slightly in an inverted 'v' in his urge to smack that look off Aron's face. He wasn't expecting anything else. It was just like him, he supposed, always able to pull him back into this little bubble of comfort, like time has never passed between them. For a man who studied history and appreciated the flow of time that increased the value of such knowledge, he sure had a charm of being able to stop time in moments like these. Jonghyun examined his face; nothing had changed, not even an added wrinkle that he could spot would be prominent enough to count as a 'change'. Minus the adulting suit, everything else was just...Aron.

It's just Aron. Always. 

"Who do you reckon they are, then?"

"I don't know," Jonghyun shrugged, shaking his head, "but they are not from TETRA. They do have a very prominent tattoo though, over here." He pointed to the side of his neck. "It's a hanja, but i cannot recognize it. I need to make a call to Raina noona when we leave this place." There's a beeping sound, the words 'completed' flashing across the screen as Aron nodded, standing up.

"Alright, we'd figure that mystery when we get out of here." Swift movements shut down most of the equipment before he unplugged his phone, Aron tossed the book in Jonghyun's direction. The younger squint, jerking backwards, but his quick reflexes kicked in to grab it. It was heavy, heavier than he expected, the feeling of old leather that's soft to the touch as he glanced down at the irregular jagged sides of the parchment. It's old alright, or rather, a handmade book through traditional methods of paper pressing and leather bounding. Brows furrowed lightly, he glanced at the professor, who only continued to throw random things into a pouch. "Take this, and hold it as if your life depends on it," Aron remarked casually, so much so that it didn't sound like anything of value. But Jonghyun knew it was, and in the world of archaeology - and treasure hunting - if there's one more thing more important than the gold and riches of actual treasure, it's the wisdom and knowledge behind it. After all, it is sheer curiosity that drove people like them, to uncovering the truth and then, land your hands on forgotten pieces of history that mankind otherwise wouldn't believe exist. 

"...really?" Jonghyun scoffed, but he tucked the book inside the inner pockets of his coat, a modified piece thanks to self-proclaimed fashionista mingi, who cannot believe the audacity of their team not to have anything functional. By his standards of course, because normal pockets are not suitable for treasure hunters, who walk around with valuable info that's easily pickpocketed by the average nimble fingers, not that someone like Jonghyun would be able to get tricked that easily. But now, Jonghyun could only say he very much appreciated the young man's initiative. The male followed right behind as Aron picked up his briefcase, turning ever so slightly just to add one last line.

"I hope you're ready to ride, because we're going on a _drive_."

* * *

A small part of him was regretting this. He had no idea how someone's driving could go from bad to _horrendous_ in the span of one year; and by bad, he meant sheer **insanity**. He thought the last time Aron hurled the both of them off a mini cliff and waterfall in a jeep was a nightmare, but that's because he had never sped in a crowded highway. Beyond the speed that Aron's going on this highway, the fact that he made two sharp turns that nearly crashed his BMW into the u-turn barricade, alongside not lowering his speed around speedbumps and cut-corners just to _drift_ , was all too much. Knuckles still white from gripping onto the overhead handle, shoulders aching because he crashed his sides at one of the sharp turns, he contemplated just hurling himself out the car and leaving Aron to his own madness. 

Let Aron be the decoy as he walk off did sound like an appealing Plan B.

"Well, we shook them off!" Aron grumbled, making a face at Jonghyun's obvious unamused expression. Coming from a man who told him 'not to die' in their last adventure, he sure was accelerating it on this one single drive.

"You shook my soul off too," Jonghyun pursed his lips, frowning as the rising sense of discomfort curled in his tummy. He could feel a mild headache too, his heart still pumping as if he just ran a cardio from the horrors of watching steel bars come close to eye view at full speed, every time just _barely_ missing it. He would rather climb a mountain with minimal equipment then go on another ' _drive_ ', or whatever bullshit Aron was sprouting.

"Come on, the end justify the means, embrace your inner-Machiavelli!"

The car to their side honked, swerving dangerously away from the white speeding BMW.

Deep sighs, **deep breaths**. Aron would one day be the death of him. Casting a dirty look at the driver, Jonghyun could only shake his head as he turned away, looking at the flashing scenery. Cityscapes like these have it's charm, and as someone who loved travelling as much as uncovering treasure, it's the idea where he could be someone completely different in a foreign land that was the biggest push factor in such area. He could conceal himself and hid among the crowd. But it wasn't his first pick of choice for a _vacation_ , for example. Not that they've ever been on one. Non-project days were akin to a 'vacation', a forced one. Jonghyun was never one to stay still in any case, and not being out somewhere made him antsy. There's just so much pilled up energy despite his silent facade, and words were not his choice of stress relief as feeling the dirt and sand and stone grit under his fingernails.

In fact, he used to actually despise cities. It's where he was supposedly abandoned, and became a place where he grew up out of the need to survive. Stealing from the rich felt more justified than stealing from the needy. When the wealthy loses 10 dollars, it's like dropping a spare change. But when the poverty loses 10 dollars, there goes their week-worth of groceries. This world was an imbalanced nature where the top 10 percent riches control the happiness of everyone else. And the concrete jungle is the perfect example of that. Skyscrapers, branded goods, pretentious fashion. Everything so loud and about themselves, it's just sickening to see.

It was Aron who broke that prejudice, who made it a lot more... _tolerable_. They're still not his favourite, but there would be days where he looked outside the windows of the teams' safe space in an unsuspecting neighborhood, and he would recall how Aron and him would go out to the city mid-winter. They'd be covered from head to toe and no one else will bat them an eye. Among the crowd, they become invisible.

Among the world, they just needed each other.

Well, back then, that is.

"...Feel like old days, does it not?"

His eyes refocused, looking at the reflection of himself on the windows instead of the cars flashing by. **It did.** Minus the high tension ride at the first quarter, which ended up with a car crashing into one of the iron railings and completely trashing it as they zoom away, it felt like they're by themselves again. How long had he wished he'd have peace like this, both of them quiet on a trip to nowhere and somewhere, just driving forth without much thought of where they end up in. The freedom that he craved to go anywhere without any restrictions and responsibilities, to roam the world in its urban landscapes and nature. If this book wasn't weighing down on him, it probably was easier to pretend, to be honest. 

( He saw his reflection too, but it was Aron in his casual sweater. It's always 'sweater-weather', no matter rain or shine and Jonghyun would remember how he'd cozy up right into his arms, feeling the softness of his cashmere when the elder was reading, one hand rubbing his back soothingly. They would go on short drives at midnight, on leisure days without the speeding, but enough to see the scenery run by in a blur, music playing in the car and them just talking about the most random things imaginable. The feelings made him heave, and he pulled himself to reality after the dragged second. )

"I think we lost them." 

Jonghyun leaned back into the car, easing slightly. The car slowed down, enough to be pushing the speed limit but not in a way that would pose as a threat to others. Both of them knew that they couldn't be truly comfortable - no matter what happened, the moment there were eyes on them, things were bound to be different. "Where are we headed to?" he asked, turning to look at Aron. Despite the jokes earlier on, he could see his brows no longer furrowed together in tight concentration. It was just like him to try and make light of every situation; that's how they survived. That's how they even became friends to begin with, Jonghyun being the boy who didn't fear Death and Aron being the one who joked with it. But he would never throw his life away without caution, and he would never want to put his ex-lover's life on the line if he could. 

Because a man can not fear Death, and a man can attempt to rub shoulders with it - but they can never _cheat_ Death, no matter how much they try. 

"One of my hideouts." Aron replied after a pregnant pause, pulling up at the traffic light as they finally left the highway. Jonghyun met his eyes through the viewfinder. 

"...you have them?"

"Once a pirate, always a pirate, _yarrr_?" the professor hummed, grinning. Jonghyun knew what he meant; because you can always take the boy out of an environment, but you'd never take the environmental experiences out of him. From running from place to place in between their missions, Aron knew the high risks that comes with treasure hunting. There are many eyes on the prize, and sometimes, a wrong move could be very, very costly. Having multiple hideouts then, became something that's of priority. At least in that aspect, Jonghyun could leave Raina to worry about it. She's a mystery of her own, the woman with orange-tone brown hair that is rarely ever located unless she decided to make her presence known. The team's hideouts were all planned by her, domestically or overseas, with extra security enforced with the help of Mingi and Minhyun.

And for someone who continues to study the ancient artefacts, having a couple of options on hand is a good idea. Jonghyun quirked a grin at the joke, shaking his head. 

"Thank god you don't have your eye-patch on. If you were speeding the highway with only one eye, I think facing the hanja crew would make for an easier end." 

"You, _joking_ about death? Thought that was my thing."

"...well, someone had to fill the void."

Silence. Aron shot a quick glance at him, and Jonghyun turned his gaze back to the windows. 

"Ouch," the elder laughed, but Jonghyun could hear the shakiness underlying the breathed word. The leader sighed, eyes closed as he shook his head - he didn't have to be mean. After all, the reason why he's there was supposed to recruit Aron back to the team, to at least be professional. That was Dongho's grand masterplan at least. But it was turning to be a lot more difficult than he thought. It wasn't like he hated him, like Dongho said. It's just easier to not be pulled into the whirlwind of fleeting emotions if he could ignore all of that and be spiteful instead. But Aron wasn't in the wrong to be on the receiving end of it.

There's no faults to pick in such a battle, and he was just being a prick.

" _Sorry,_ " Jonghyun uttered, fingers intertwined as he hitched one knee upwards, resting it against the dashboard. 

"No, I- I deserved that."

He clenched his fingers, gripping onto the knee. No, Aron didn't deserve that. But Jonghyun wasn't in the mood to console him any further than that. He knew it wasn't fair to the elder, but just like how he's always the one pampered by Aron, he allowed himself to be spoiled just this once yet again. Because he didn't want to talk about them in the middle of a car chase, nor was he even ready to talk about it any time soon. 

"....hnn?"

Eyes trailed away. Traffic seemed to lighten up in this part. Jonghyun blinked, following the snaking trail of roads that led them further and further away from the other suburban houses, through a place with tons of trees on either end, only to open up into a large empty field with a simple house at the end of the road. If he was in a better mode, he probably would have laughed at how Aron chose a hideout that's literally 'hiding in plain sight'. There's no obstructive buildings around the area, nothing else but an empty field after a long-winded ride, and an old shed right smack in the middle of the view. 

Very much Aron, actually.

"It's built in a very similar way," Aron explained as they both hopped out of the car. The house - or shed, Jonghyun couldn't quite decide - looked old and rundown on first glance, but upon closer inspection as they neared the locked door, the younger had to be impressed. It's not actually old as it was painted to look like it. Fake rusting as with peeled paint that wasn't yellow enough. He would know better, considering the amount of times he had to see someone tell him the value of broken trinkets thinking they were gold during his short part-time stint at a pawn shop. Jonghyun's been in this business for far too long to be fooled by such designs, though he would have to say it was a job pretty well done. Unless the average person scrutinize the door the same way he did, it looked as old as it could get.

The lock clicked open, and as Aron tugged, the thick chain fell onto the floor. In a swift move, he kicked it into the space after opening the door, Jonghyun following suit through the crack. Inside was more cozy than the outside, a few shelves with things beyond that of books, though it didn't look like it harbored any precious treasures either. Some candles, electronic accessories and...is that a watering can? But other than that, it was still relatively empty, void of signs that a human being actually lived here. 

"Now, excuse me," Aron's voice pulled Jonghyun back, staring once at him before downwards to his pointed finger. Under the rug? Jonghyun stepped back as the elder knelt, rolling it away to revealed the wooden flooring. Swift fingers felt around on the ground until he hitched up a lose piece, revealing the handle to the trap door. A very well modified piece if Jonghyun would say so himself, but he shouldn't be surprised. Even without Mingi's technology expertise, Aron was always nimble with his fingers. They helped him scale some of the craziest walls, as they were great at making little crafts like these. 

"Watch your step," he said, descending into the darkness with his mobile flashlight in one hand, and the briefcase in another. Jonghyun followed suit, making sure to close the trapdoor behind him, dropping down yet to another tunnel like space. Aron reached up to make sure the door's locked, and then hopped off the stairway that's only wide enough for two people if they squeeze, and led the way. "Two tunnels in one day," Jonghyun commented aloud briefly, looking around as he tredded close behind, "this is a first." 

And certainly it was. Jonghyun had done all sort of things ever since making this his career. From learning how to swim and even do basic diving, to climbing mountains and buildings, to learning how to use a gun, Jonghyun was more used to scaling caves than venturing into basement spaces like these. Most of his adventures took him out of the cities anyway, with open air and nature taking the ruins of the past underneath their wing. "An old bunker?" he asked, mildly curious. The room here wasn't as big as the one in the university, but it certainly a cozy 1-person room. No treasures, but a couple of books, and the good old generator for some electricity and a worktable. It looked just like one old bunker hideout they once hid in Europe, prepared by Raina. They were on the run then, and needed a place just to rest and gather some quick rations. Aron had joked about how if he wanted to die, it was never to rot in a bunker like that before Jonghyun shut him up with a kiss, telling him to finally get some fucking sleep because they both needed it.

"Yep, remodelled. It was pretty much used as a storage for the farmhouse, but after the owner passed it to the son, there wasn't much use to do with this little space," Aron explained, setting his briefcase down, pulling out another backpack instead, and started to pack. Jonghyun nodded, watching as the man packed quickly. Some habits really do die hard; back then, the both of them always kept a little backpack like this filled with simple snacks and fresh change if they needed, along with some currency. Sometimes they just needed it in more of a survival situation...but there were times where they'll just grab it and go for an adventure of their own, disappearing into the rural areas and the lush greens, hiding away in cabins or secret locations on old treasure maps. "There's signal here, so you can drop Raina noona a call, if you want," he added, looking up at Jonghyun, who glanced back, surprised. Wavering orbs widened as realization set in.

"She helped me locate this place a long while back," Aron admitted, movements stopping for once. "I wasn't expecting your arrival, no," he added quickly, hands busy yet again. "It's just, I thought it could come in handy some day. And she was more than happy to provide. Something about widening her network, apparently." 

"She really leave no tracks forgotten, does she," Jonghyun sighed, pulling out his encrypted phone. He'd have a talk with her about this, but now, there's something more pressing. And if there were already people here waiting for him, then there's no promises that their own home base wasn't at risk. He turned around, facing the wall as he pressed the phone to his ears.

"Noona, it's JR."

"Oh, JRie. How's America?"

A light-hearted tone. Good, that made him more at ease. If anything, they were trained to blast a signal to both him and Raina at the same time. It was their own protocols, something that Jonghyun had always trained the team to do especially if he wasn't around or if he's out of commission. After all, Raina is their best recon, and she would know wherever to guide them. "I'm at Aron hyung's bunker," he pursed his lips in mild annoyance, voice flat, "but we will talk about this another time, noona. I got followed, and it's not TETRA. Who else are following this trail, I need to find out, now."

"I knew that bunker was useful! But what do you mean followed - I've only informed one person about this, and that's old man Gary." He could hear the sounds of fingers flying across keyboards, loud typing noises accompanied by sounds of papers being thrown about. "Describe them to me."

"They all have this hanja tattooed on the side of the neck," Jonghyun replied, hand raised to emulate the direction he saw it on, "their left side. I cannot recognize the word, and I didn't have time to take a double-look. There's a few of them following us, probably half-a-dozen. They had to be following me for a while, or..." he paused, looking up at Aron, "they were already waiting at the university."

It made little sense, because Aron had long left their team for over a year. Not only did this group have to know about their relationship, they were expecting _his_ arrival too. Of all the affiliations they've met, only TETRA would fit the bill of being such a persistent prick and pain in the ass; this group? Entirely new. Jonghyun didn't know if they were armed, too, but at least no weapon had been pulled out - which is uncharacteristic of a TETRA move, too. Besides, that group would never work with someone else. A group that only sprout lies and hire mercenaries, they are the worst sort of treasure hunting organization if he had ever known one.

"...can you describe the tattoo?"

"I-" he looked around, just as Aron pushed an opened notebook towards him, pen on top of the plain paper. Jonghyun blinked, pulling it close. Guess no matter how soft he was, the silence in the room became an amplifier to their conversation, "I'd draw a similar image and have Minhyun run through it. He'd send the diagnostics to you as well. Meanwhile, could you start sorting-"

"Sorting out a new base, I got it. Don't worry, a message's been dropped, the team is notified. You, how much time do you need before you hop on a plane?"

Pulling his phone away to check the time, he glanced back at Aron. And as much as he hated to admit, looking at the steeliness in those brown orbs brings a sense of security. He sighed, but this was directed at himself, because it was simply too easy. He was too easy. 

"I'd be at the airport in 5 hours. Need to grab the stuff from Gary."

"Sweet, Aron's with you, yeah?"

"About this, don't you have some explaning to do?"

"Hey, I have no opinions on whether he's with the team or not. Though, it feels good knowing that the payment for 1 extra person's fake details aren't going down the drain. Talk soon, child."

The phone line cut dead, and Jonghyun dropped his hand in a sigh. Sometimes, he hate just how good Raina is at backup plans. And the fact that the team always seemed to know what his thoughts are. From the moment Dongho nudged him to the states to Raina's bunker plans ( though he also knew that for that woman, expanding her outreach was always part of her 'world-domination' insanity ), he really shouldn't have expected anything else.

"So, we meeting the old man again? Awesome, been wanting to play catch up with him! Think he remembers me?"

The raven pushed his mobile phone back into the pockets of his coat, staring back at him, not really expecting Aron's all-too-happy tone. Jonghyun stared at him with deadpan eyes and slow blinks, "you mean after that time you _stole his printing briefcase_? Oh yeah, I'm sure him and his shotgun will remember you,"

"Wow, two jokes about death in one day? Now that's a first." He pressed his palms on the flats of the table, leaning in towards the younger. Jonghyun didn't bat an eye despite the wriggled brows, shaking his head as he focused on drawing a wonky version of the hanja he tried to conjure in his mind quickly, waving him away. 

"Once I'm done, we can go."

* * *

Turns out, the old man certainly did remember Aron.

As with his shotgun.

Jonghyun sighed as Aron yelped when Gary cocked in his gun, putting one hand to his head, rubbing the temples. In Gary's defense, the printing briefcase was a very special customized case that would allow him to print important documents in the most discreet manner. In Aron's defense, if not for his courage to piss off one of the most stringent craftsman and master of deceit, they probably wouldn't be able to print a fake ID in time back them, allowing them just to narrowly slip from TETRA's fingers. In short, Jonghyun wanted no part in this argument and stood to the side to watch one of the funniest - in all dark humor - showdown between the cranky old man and a furiously apologetic Aron. 

It did made him crack a smile, because a flustered Aron is rare. 

The male glanced around the room. When you do business under the title of forgery, you don't get a permanent rest place either. This particular spot was new - extremely secluded and away from most traffic, and clean. There's not an ounce of dust, not even a whiff of grease and smell of papers and glue and anything from his workshop. Jonghyun ran one finger along the counter table of this old motel room; it's simple and plain, furnished in just the most basic sense, but hygiene-wise kept in a good condition. He lightly dust his fingers, hands dropping away from view as he turned, eyes back on the duo. Fun time's over.

"Gary, sir. I hope Raina had compensated you just enough for it," Jonghyun broke his silence, stepping forward in between them, fluent conversational English taking over. Multilingualism has never proved more useful than for a man who crossed borders as often as them. Aron took the chance to hide behind his ex-lover, slapping his best shit-eating grin as Gary grumbled, locking his shot gun and setting it to the side. Probably not the safest, but at least it's no longer pointing at anyone. For Jonghyun, that's good enough - he couldn't deal with any gun fiasco before they even got the project kicked-off. 

"She had to! Otherwise the shotgun will be seeing you guys right at the door!" he grunted, pulling another briefcase as he set it roughly on the table. The leader's eyes lighted up, before it dulled, a serious tension taking over the room's atmosphere. "Got this 'minty' kid to make me a similar one so I can continue doing my work. Imagine this, the best wandering craftsman, without one of his best tool! The audacity of this...fool!" he gave a pointed glare, and it was enough to have Aron holding his hands up again, head shaking furiously. 

"With all the respect, old man, the briefcase _is_ an art of its own." Flattery was one of Aron's many charms, but it won't work in this scenario.

"I know that, you dumbass! Why else would I use it then! And don't call me old man, I ain't your old man, you idiot!"

Jonghyun let slip a dry silent laugh, muffling it with the back of his hand as he moved to the table, opening up the case. Several passports and identification cards stewn in the mix, all packed together by person with a rubber band. There's a few wads of currency bills too, noting the locations that they might have to cross. He pulled out one of them, feeling the imprints under his rough fingertips before holding it up to the air, glancing. He never needed to check Gary's work; there's a reason why he's in this line and managed to live to a ripe old age. It ain't just his intimidating and gruff nature; Gary had mastered the creation of forgery, from papers down signatures, and even bills if projects called for it. 

Raina was just one of the many customers, and he knew that Gary dealt with whoever is able to give him a worthy sum. 

"How is it, boy! Looking good ain't it?"

He set the card down with a curt smile, nodding once at him, "looks great as always. Amazing work, sir." The fake IDs were impeccable; Gary just have a great way with dealing with details, even down to the thickness of the plastics or reflective surfaces. These are as real as it could get to the average person from naked eye, and should scan into the database without much issues. 

"I knew a boy with bright eyes like you would appreciate my work. Unlike that little thief behind ya!"

"I think it's amazing work too, sir!" Aron retorted, slipping to the window space as he leaned against the wall, hands in pockets. Eyes were wandering around the room now he had a little more breather space, before he lightly lifted the curtains, gazing outwards. 

"Shut up!" Gary snorted, then turned towards Jonghyun. The contrast had never been more pronounced, thanks to the approving nod as the old man gave Jonghyun a pat on the shoulders. Jonghyun mustered his best smile, one hand slipping around to return the elder the favor. "Minty's item as well as your tickets are all inside. Good luck, boy, you might need it." The old man pointed to the wooden box with minimalist but beautiful engravings, "this thing ain't easy to find, but since it's for Minty boy, I'm giving it a pass. We're both even now, yeah?"

Jonghyun arched a brow, turning to face the man. Gary had a complex look; the knitted brows and pursed lips looking less disgruntle as it was with some forced reluctance. A bead of sweat forming at the side of his temples, running down wrinkled skin. A look of discomfort, swallowing him whole like the ghost of the past was staring down upon him. Aron dropped the curtain he was holding, straightening up. Tensions rose in the room, heat levels rising, a slow lazy whirr of the less-than-stellar air conditioning in the stuffy room sounded more taunting than it was comforting. Below them, the screech of car tires coming to a fury stop cut across the air like hot knife through butter. It was the cue, and everyone leaped into action. Aron pulled out his handgun just as Gary fumbled, old fingers not as swift and delve with pulling firearms as he was nimble with pasting fake name stickers on plastic sheets.

"Fuck!" he cursed, but stilled as his hand dug into empty pockets. The feeling of the muzzle pressed against his tummy through the thin piece of fabric forced him to still, but it was the way Jonghyun looked, the usually bright eyes turning cold and muddled with hidden anger that send cold chills down his spine. The pressure of the muzzle increased, and he swallowed the thick air. 

The raven never liked the weight of weapons on his hands. In fact, he never liked the weight of anything much that he nicked. Wallets, mobile phones, expensive lipsticks. Jonghyun had pickpocketed enough people from their winter coats to know all about the behavioral habits of the general person. And among them, it was the weight of guns, with its stench of blood, that was the most distasteful of all. 

But he did what he had to do to survive. 

"I had no choice in this, kiddos." Gary's voice was low, cold sweat forming on his forehead. Jonghyun's frown deepened - betrayal from one of their longest supplier hurt, it wrenched a knife into his gut, turning that blade of distrust further inside of him. Even if he had little reason to remain loyal to a small group like them, it still left a bitter aftertaste at the back of his throat. "I owe them a favor," he licked his chapped lips, trembling fingers grabbing onto Jonghyun's hand. There's no way he could overpower him, and it wasn't aimed to do so. It was desperate plea, a quiet voice that begged for a second chance. 

Behind him, Aron busied himself, pulling things towards the table, forming a made-shift barricade. It would never last, but it could buy them time. Every added second will increase their chance of fleeing.

"They wanted to know who you are, who you both are. They promised me that you won't be hurt, they-"

"Who are they?" 

"I- I can't say."

"Who?!"

"Jonghyun!" Aron hissed, running to the window as he shoved it up. A bang on the door could be heard, and Aron tossed another look. Jonghyun clenched his jaw - there wasn't enough time for him to stay and find out. 

" _You owe us one now._ " In a quick movement, he knocked the silver-haired away, and another hand on the back of his nape knocked him out cold as he slumped onto the floor. He hesitated - it was never in his nature to hurt anyone, what say an elderly. 

"Jonghyun, we got to go." The voice snapped him out of it, the banging coming back in full force as he grabbed the briefcase, running to the window. The knobs of the door was roughly twisted, with some shouting on the other side of the door. 

Landing on the metal stairwell, they glanced around. The brunet looked around them, looking for the fastest route out of there - heading down the stairwell spelled of a trap, with the new cars pooled around the narrow entrance. Up the roof meant cordoning themselves off. He turned to the right, then back at Jonghyun. The raven glanced behind him, then nodded. 

Aron didn't have to speak a word, and Jonghyun knew that he just have to trust him. 

"I hope you're ready to run."

"That's my line. When was the last time you even climbed the walls?" 

Aron quirked a grin at him, before turning around to the ends of the metal balcony area, directing his focus onto the shorter building towards the end. Bending his knees for an added push, he took off, pushing up on the railings with both hands to give him enough leverage upwards before he jumped, landing onto the balcony with a single roll. Properly executed, no broken bones, a move that they've done over and over again since what seemed like forever. Without more said, Jonghyun ran after too, flinging the briefcase at him before doing the exact same. Hoist, steady, leap.

( And as Aron grabbed his hand, pulling him up after his landing, Jonghyun knew in that moment that no matter how far they were from each other at one point, they'll always find their way back to each other in this endless circle. )

* * *

"We need a new way out," Jonghyun spoke aloud as they cruised along the highway once again, opening the briefcase from Gary so that he could clear the items out. The lighter they're packed, the better things are for them. Pulling his new fake ID into the hidden pockets, the rest joined Aron's packed backpack, including Mingi's item. "Raina noona had Gary print out our tickets, so they probably are already there to stop us. Know another airport?" 

"Right, how does a private airport sound?" Aron replied, turning at the nearest exit as he made his way down. 

"For your private charter?" Jonghyun hummed, unloading the gun and it's bullets into the briefcase. As the car left the busy traffic for another smaller path, Jonghyun unwind the windows and tossed the metal weapon out quickly. "From economy class to private charter, that's an upgrade I couldn't complain." 

Aron laughed, and silence lapsed. As much as he liked to joke about Gary, there's an underlying fondness for the old man. He's been someone who had helped them out a few times, even if it were all paid ventures to do so. But for it to come down to this point was a big stab in the back, and no one could have predicted that. "When did you realize?"

"There's no smell of glue or hot plastic in the room." Jonghyun sighed, elbow resting on the arm rest as he pressed his cheek onto open palms, leaning to the side. Of all the times that they met up for goods, there was always a distinctive chemical smell of his makeshift workshop. It's hard to describe exactly what makes that unique scent, but the raven could recognize it whenever he entered the space. 

"...think there's any way he could have bugged the briefcase?" Aron asked, and Jonghyun shook his head. He's no professional, and has no tools the way the Busan boys have, but so far he hasn't felt anything of anomaly. He doubt so anyway. Old man Gary doesn't seem to know beyond being merely there to inform and lure them into a corner. It was still better to dispose of it as soon as they could, however. With what happened, he didn't want to take any chances. 

"Doubt so. He's always been cranky and unpredictable, but from that exchange, it doesn't seem like he knew what they wanted with us," Jonghyun drawled eventually, dropping his hand, leaning forward to glance outside. They were entering a street with series of apartment buildings, and narrow walkways. "He said, they wanted to talk. TETRA's not the sort to do such things, furthermore, I'm sure Gary knew who they are. If any, they are the last person to have a favor from the old man. If my sources stand, they had some prior history too." And thus, the reason for appointing the craftsman in the first place. "Still, you're right, hyung. Slow down, I'd drop this quickly." The briefcase flew from the unwind windows, flying before landing in the big green dumpsters with a loud thud, and the car continued on its way. "Whoever this new group is, they have some connections. Looked more like an organization to me, too-"

A soft beep on his mobile distracted his train of thoughts, and Jonghyun quickly took a glance. The frown deepened before he toss the mobile back into his pockets. "Raina noona sent an encrypted text. She's suspecting some of her earlier messages to the team were tracked and she'd be having a quick word with our client."

"Right, who are they, anyway?"

"The sponsors? Honestly, I have no idea," Jonghyun shook his head, arms folded. It was less of a defensive body language; if any, it felt more like a child holding himself together, body slouched over as he leaned back to the corner once more. "Noona said they're as close to 'old money' as it can get with roots from China, and I'm sure you know better than me that old money doesn't exist there." Aron hummed in agreement, nodding. The cultural revolution changed many things in the region, uprooting several wealthy clans to other parts of Asia, from Thailand to Indonesia. But there are influential names, big families that remained hidden behind the scenes. Such was the way of the world, no matter which continent they come from. "She's the only one who has direct contact with them, but they've been funding our team since months ago." He parted his lips, pausing before continuing, "I trust her."

The professor nodded. He trusted her too. If not for her, he probably would have lost his life. If there was a mole, it would never be her. There's too much investments on her end to drag them all down for no reason.

"Word could have gotten out from their end," Aron remarked, steering to the right path leisurely. The raven nodded, shifting in the seat. In the distance, Jonghyun could see the looming direction signs to the terminal. He felt a quiet, relieved sigh leave his lips. Their way here was peaceful enough, with no suspicious cars trailing close on their tails. Having parked their cars a few blocks away due to the lack of proper space became a great idea in this twisted string of fate, even though it was definitely a challenge to get there which trying not to get caught. It's been that long since he's done such runs; even when he's done enough training in their parkour circuit room, the real deal of leaping from buildings to buildings that you've arrived at the first time was an adrenaline rush. The briefcase added some difficulty, but it wasn't an impossible feat with the both of them. 

He supposed that muscle memory and chemistry wasn't something that drowned that easily amid the flow of time.

"...Are you coming with me?' 

It was a stupid question, and even Jonghyun realized that when it's spoken aloud. He caught Aron's glance through the mirror, watched as those brows arched in questioning. He sighed; he hadn't meant for it to come out that way. There was just too many questions loaded into one sentence. Things like 'don't you need time to tell someone abouot this?' or 'you sure you can just come on board like this?' or even 'are you still upset at me?'. Overthinking, yes, but Jonghyun just liked things to be clear. Ambiguity never worked for him.

"Do you want me to?" The question was tossed back to Jonghyun, a hot potato thrown from one hand to another. The leader took another second to ponder over it. He could say no, and let Aron go back to his life before he's embroiled in anything deeper. If they hadn't reached out to Aron earlier, it could mean that they were really just looking out for him and him only. But a part of him knew it was just wishful thinking, and a dangerous thought. For all he knew, the two of them making a getaway from the campus already tied his fate back to the team, no matter his personal feelings about the matter.

And Dongho was right, neverminded his stubborn ass - he needed Aron. Without him, he might not even weasel out of all the shit thrown at him today. 

"...Yes." Jonghyun turned his gaze away again. "Is that enough?" 

It wasn't the 'I need you' that Aron would have preferred, but he nodded. For Jonghyun, that's a lot. That's enough. "Let's get checked-in, then," he grinned, turning into the carpark. "I sure can't wait to see the guys again, and the new member. Kyulkyung? I'd see how well she fare."

" _Kyulkyung_ ," Jonghyun corrected, sighing, "it's not like her addition was an aim to replace you, hyung. And she's just a kid."

"I know, I know! Just curious."

"Don't bully her."

"I'm not a bully." 

Jonghyun arched one brow, opening the door as the engine went off. "That's what you said, until you made Mingi snap."

"Hey, in my defense, Mingi made it too easy. Besides, it's cute whenever he make those angry little noises, don't you think so? Like a little baby alien."

"Kwak Youngmin."

"...Alright, no teasing, got it." Aron sighed dramatically, pulling his backpack out of the backseat before shutting the door. "Maybe just a little?" Jonghyun walked away without batting an eye, not waiting as Aron ran after him, the car beeping with the click of a button. "A tiny bit? Jonghyun? Please? Come on! Jonghyun!"

* * *

Things are progressing. 

Aron's arrival certainly brought a refreshed light to the team. Not only did he fit in like a glove, his synergy with everyone was in top condition. Even Kyulkyung was quickly smitten with this 'funny oppa', not surprisingly. Well, his chemistry was top notch with everyone but him, he supposed. Jonghyun still kept to his distance after their return, and he was determined to keep it that way. Professional enough to engage in normal conversation about work and occasionally at meal times, but nothing more. Occasionally, their eyes would meet, and Jonghyun would be the first to pull away, busying himself with something else to forget the awkwardness that arose from such situations. Because in the depth of Aron's eyes, there's always _more_. It told tales of nostalgia and memories that he wanted to share, to divulge, to create, and Jonghyun wanted no part of that. 

( It's evident that there's always an innate fear within him that he'd let his emotions get the better of him. To become reliant on him again, to fall for him like how he did before, _twice_. Because after this project, Aron's going home. And that home, no longer had his part in it. Jonghyun's footsteps no longer tread alongside on the same road, and that was a fact. )

But his addition did speed things up tremendously, and they were narrowing down locations faster than ever before. The combination of Aron's private database with that of Minhyun's language module had been artfully combined in an overnight app overhaul, and each passing day brought new discoveries. On top of narrowing down locations, everyone else had their hands tied too. Mingi had shut himself off after he unwrapped the item that they painstakingly brought back from Gary's place, mentioning something about a connection device that he needed to complete. Minhyun had been helping out on that, as well as other housekeeping matters; since getting the notice from Raina, he's been preparing to move at the fastest eviction notice. He couldn't bring all the tech with him, but there was no way he would allow all his data to be lost. Aron too, when he's not working on the locations and deciphering the message, was pulling together research on the artefact. A blackboard had been set up, lines after lines had been written and erased, created in a complex mindmap as he tried to connect the dots. 

Jonghyun had spent a night gazing at how Aron worked, partly in marvel at the speed his mind churn out information with a notebook on the spare hand, the other with colored chalk powered all over it. 

Dongho and Kyulkyung made sure that everyone had been taking care of themselves, preparing meals and refreshments for one. While Kyulkyung rehearsed her new identity as the group's tour guide, Dongho had dragged Jonghyun to the training base, making sure their body was in the best form. From what's gathered so far, it's definitely not a walk in the park; mountain ranges are coming up, which means stairs at best and scaling steep walls with basic mountain-climbing gear at worst. Nothing they couldn't conquer, but preparation was advised.

And in between listening for the group's progress, Jonghyun spent most of his time by the window seat of his room, all curled out and gazing out to the night sky. Strategy was always handed out to Jonghyun. For some reason, that responsibility had been left to him for the longest time. Even when he worked as a duo with Dongho to having a team of people, they always looked to him to make the final call. It's something he undertook without an additional word of complain, because he knew that such mindsets were set on the premises of trust. 

They trust him, all of them. Before them, Jonghyun was a petty thief. And now, it was this trust that kept him afloat, made him sworn to lay his life down for any of them. Trust was something so important yet nothing that money could buy, it's value unmeasurable. Their trust earned his loyalty, and he knew that it was reciprocal. 

So he must work harder. At the end of the day, his goal was to keep his team intact, not one member gone, no limbs lost. He would see them through the end, and if there had to be a last man standing, he would hope that they would be there in his stead.

He yawned, feeling sleepiness as he hugged his knees, huddled up. Bed was just beside him, but Jonghyun didn't want to climb in yet, no matter how inviting it seemed. There was also a sense of comfort leaning against the window, entire body in a fetus position, watching the stars as moonlight gazed his skin. It was calming, a truly quiet corner in the entire house that he could let his mind roam free. It's where he let his thoughts overflow and run, and a place where he emptied it of all thoughts. Mindful, mindless, at peace. Lids fluttered to a close, breathing evening as he felt his head tilt forward, pressing against his folded arms.

His consciousness was fading, when someone drape a blanket over his back. Eyes forced wide open as he startled, he came eye to eye with Aron, blinking wearily back at him as the blanket dropped onto the floor.

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you up?" Even his voice was rough on the edges. The 5 o'clock shadow made its presence around his mouth, and he could see the dark eye circles forming on his face. He could already see the scene in his mind already, a member of the team telling Aron to get some sleep as he worked away on the blackboard in a trance-like state. It's been like this for the longest time; whenever he's engrossed in research, Aron would rarely leave his circle of study, moving from book to book to the computer, flipping and typing through, constantly doing something. He would walk around, prancing without control before he sit on his bar stool, knees hitched upwards as he pressed his hands together, chin resting atop in deep thought, staying stagnant for hours. Hardly anyone could convince him until he himself realized it, human reaction pulling out a dragged hummed whenever someone called him, not even registering what they actually said. 

( Jonghyun would kissed him to break him out of his reverie, forcing him to come back to reality before whisking him away to bed, insisting that he needed it. Now, he was sure he lost that right. ) 

"No," he mumbled, dropping himself off the seat as he stumbled. Aron caught him easily, hands on his elbow to steady him before Jonghyun shrugged it away lightly. They both bent down to pick up the blankets, then straightened at the same time. It's ironic, really, that no matter how much he wish to be far away from him, that they always end up working in this odd sync. "I got it, thanks," he added briskly, fingers tightening its grip on the item, watching as the fabric finally slipped from Aron's grasp. He pulled, bundling it up casually without much care so he could throw it back onto the bed.

"You've been avoiding me," Aron said, and despite the softness of his voice, the tone was firm. It wasn't a question, even as he tilted his head to the side, waiting for Jonghyun to face him. It's something that's been on his mind for a while now. It's been nearly two weeks, and Jonghyun hadn't allowed himself to be in the same room as him, alone, for more than necessary chatter. They don't laugh around like they do with the others, each of them moving in their own circles that hardly overlapped with each other. It wasn't a great timing, given that it's already 2am in the morning, but Aron knew there wasn't any better timing to open up about it. And it was bugging him, badly. Relationship or not, he wasn't expecting to be avoided like the plague. 

( It hurt him more than he let on, his eyes always forlorn as he gazed at Jonghyun's retreating back, disappearing upstairs without a second word. )

"Maybe," Jonghyun whispered, shaking his head. One hand ran through his hair, which fell right back into place. Jonghyun dropped himself on the bed. It's a vague answer as it was telling. Aron shouldn't be surprised by this, but he still was, driven forth by his optimism about things. It's funny, because Aron knew everything about Jonghyun, from his stubborn mind to his loving nature. He knew his ex-lovers strengths and weaknesses, his speech habits and eating preferences, his little quirks, his most sensitive places...everything. He knew Jonghyun like the back of his hand and vice versa, but he still couldn't stop his own projection onto the male. He wanted to be able to talk to him about anything under the sky, to discuss all the details of his findings and rationalize the complexities of his fast-paced mind. He wanted them to have a proper meal with each other, to be able to laugh over the stupidest and most random things. He wanted things to go back to normal. 

He wanted _them_ to go back to normal.

But it's evident that things don't simply go the way he'd like. He pursed his lips, eyes softening with bitterness. They didn't move, him blocking the way to leave unless Jonghyun decided to roll to the other side of the bed in a quick exit. Aron doesn't doubt he'd do it as a last resort, really. 

"...I know things won't be the same again," he closed his eyes. For the longest time, he had dreamt about running to him once the three years are up, to build things up again and get him back. But life doesn't work this way. Time heals as it deals damage, and this time, it was him that was hit with the reality. He clenched his fist, then released slowly. Perhaps Jonghyun had truly moved on from them, but he didn't want to spend his time here being awkward with him whenever they're left alone. He lost his lover in Jonghyun, but he still wish for the friendship they had, at least for now. 

Because he's never going to let him go, never ever. 

But that was something to be addressed after they found the Heirloom Seal of the Realm.

He just really disliked this feeling of ambiguity and avoidance. He wanted at least an honest, open-air communication. Something not tied down to their past, if that's what it takes for Jonghyun to feel more comfortable conversing with him. "I know that I can't waltz back in here like nothing has happened," he leaned against the cabinet. His voice was gentle, because he could never be mean, or overly strict with any of them. And never so with Jonghyun. The younger male looked up, and he took a needed breath before continuing. "I just hope that we can at least talk. You know, like _normally_. Like... _like_..."

The sentence trailed off, the man putting one hand at the back of his neck as he tried to figure out the right words. 

Jonghyun stared, lips pursed. Somehow, he understood what Aron meant. And deep down in his heart, he wanted to slip back into the old days too. He wanted to share with him everything that he hadn't been able to over the past year and hear his stories from the states. He wanted them to talk about the universe and the most meaningless things, everything from sunrise to sundown. With him so near, it's hard to keep distance unless he actively avoided him. 

He simply doesn't know how to work professionally with someone he's broken up with and yet, still find his heart beating for. So he hid, turning away from those searching gaze, preferring to feign ignorance of the curious glances. It's not a realistic approach; eventually, they will have to work closely. When it came down to field work, Aron was definitely one of the partners to come alone, having more experience even compared to Dongho. They always worked hand in hand, and in some situations, literally to make sure neither fell to their death. 

"I know what you mean, hyung," he sighed. "I just, I don't know." It's just complicated - how can he expressed his fear of abandonment when he wasn't ready to let him know that he still felt something for him? Jonghyun looked at Aron's eyes, saw the way he looked like a kicked puppy. In the time they spent away from each other, Jonghyun wondered if Aron ever moved on. Found someone else in the states, someone who came from a good, established background, a girl that was both smart and pretty. Someone vastly different from him, but no one would bat an eye if they were saw together, holding hands on the street. But a look at those eyes and Jonghyun knew, Aron still felt the same way for him. 

A part of him chided himself for being so incredibly insane to put the both of them in such misery. But between this awkward tangent and the idea that he would lose him again when they part ways at the end of this run, Jonghyun simply opted for the former. Emotions were a weird thing, and he didn't want to deal with the ups and downs and the feeling of emptiness of waking up alone on a cold bed. 

( And to do so, it seemed only logical to reject him completely. )

He's a stubborn asshole anyway.

"Maybe...maybe just, at least come to me directly if you needed to tell me something," Aron relented, looking more defeated as he buried his face into his hands, rubbing his skin roughly before dropping those hands. "I just want to hear about you, from you. Not from anyone else. You don't have to engage me in small talk if you don't want to, but you don't have to withdraw yourself completely? I don't know, Jonghyun-ah." He worried his bottom lip with his teeth, then continued, "yes, I still like you. A lot. I never did stop liking you, but I'm not going to let this feeling disrupt the project. I know what this means to all of you, and it too, means something to me." He straightened up, pushing himself off the cabinet as he slipped his hands into the pockets, "the Seal of the Realm was something that my father worked on for a good bulk of his youth. It may have been something he pushed back in priority, but finding it has since become part of my own mission to fulfill. And I'd do whatever it takes to reach there."

Beyond the tiredness and sadness in those brown orbs, was the glint of the truth. Like all other truths that he's never stopped searching, Aron meant it. Jonghyun blinked, then nodded. Letting Dongho or Kyulkyung become his running mouthpiece was too much, anyway. And this much, he could promise. 

Jonghyun felt like he owed it to Aron, too. For everything. 

"I understand," he crossed his legs, pulling the blankets close. "That's...something I can work with." He referred to Aron's conviction, to the idea that his motivation to this project far exceeds that of an obligatory request from the team but stemmed from a personal decision he made. "You should tune in, hyung."

"...'Kay." He looked like he wanted to add something, but ultimately Aron just shook his head, pulled a smile. It was a good step forward. It was better than nothing. "Night."

"Good night."

* * *

"They're a triad?"

"Seems like it," Minhyun shrugged, swerving around on his chair as he hitched one leg over the other. On the screen was a photograph of one of the members of this unknown organization, and a close-up shot of the tattoo pulled to the surface. Jonghyun folded his arms, half-sitting on the table as he looked at the photo. The hanja turned out not to be a character at all, but a symbol made with complex choices of lines. Having a criminal syndicate as one of those after the seal was an odd choice, but not entirely to be ruled out. TETRA was made with a rich sponsor hiring mercenaries, there's just no telling who was in the running in this game of chess. 

"Or perhaps a 'secret society' might be a better fit?" Aron chimed in, pushing up his glasses as he resumed his usual seat. "While most of the secret societies tend to be politically affiliated - and formed to overthrown the government in the first place, there's just so many sects and societies hidden in plain view. Not exactly a criminal organization, but definitely one that has backing and connections."

"They're kind of the same thing," Dongho frowned, arms crossing alongside Jonghyun, shaking his head. No matter what label they choose to go with, what mattered more was their intention. Why were thy trying to trail them, and why had they not attempted to do anything more? Perhaps, they wanted to, but they hadn't had the chance. Jonghyun pursed his lips, deep in thought. Having such competition often spelled trouble. Treasure hunting always had its risks, but now that they have more on their plate to worry, it's definitely important to keep their trails as hidden as possible.

"' **Eclipse** ', though," Mingi hummed, elbows on the table as he leaned forward, "that's a pretty modern name, if you think about it."

"Well, fun fact, eclipse in ancient China were thought as signs from the heaven on the future of the Emperor. A dragon was sent to Earth with aims to devour the Sun - or the Moon - and people were mobilized to chase it away by rattling drums and yelling. Truly a sight to behold of those old days, and regarded with fear. If it really was a secret society and one with aged roots, then this could be a pretty ambitious name. They aim to overthrow the Emperor, striking fear in the average person." Aron paused, enjoying the flabbergasted look on Mingi's face with a laugh. "The name doesn't sound as mysterious or pretty anymore, huh?" 

"What is it inside of your brain that harbors all these trivia?"

"I have a big brain, what can I say. It works hard," the male hummed, lightly patting himself on the head with his index finger. There's an obvious snort from the younger, but whatever he said after flew over his head. 

Because in that moment, everything seemed to _click_. 

He hopped off the stool, a reference book he had Kyulkyung borrow from the library falling onto the floor as he rushed to his blackboard, chalk flying across the surface. Everyone else stilled, surprised by the sudden movement. Aron paid no heed, grabbing papers on the floor as he flipped through them, and then hurried to the work desk, scattering them all around. "Minhyun, pull up the map of China for me. Then super-imposed the old map outline that I've sent you."

"Already have it ready."

"Good, now, help me search 'places of significance to Taoism'."

"Taoism?" Minhyun repeated, questioning tone lingering in the air even as his fingers typed out the sentence without much of a delay. Aron hummed, raising one hand up, a pen gracefully held between his fingers as he looked at the red spots appearing all over the map. They're everywhere, but he could narrow it down. He could feel it, everything coming together, strings of fate intertwining yet again. 

"Search for mountains. Where heaven meets the earth - it would have to be either a plateau, or a peak, or something like that," he gesticulates, pacing around. Jonghyun shifted, moving over to where Aron stood so that he could see the layout, following the elder's thought process. 

"There, related terms. The four sacred mountains of Taoism," he mused, pointing it out with a lifted finger that Minhyun couldn't see, back turned on them.. But his eyes followed suit on his computer screen, where the others worked on the larger one projected on the wall. Dongho and Mingi stood up. There's a buzz, some form of excitement, and even Kyulkyung was absolutely silent, enthralled to see where they were going.

"Guarded by the dead...we needed something...a burial ground, perhaps. Something to indicate a graveyard-" Aron continued to voice aloud, before his eyes settled on one of the mountains. He knew that name, read it before several years back in the news. "Mount Longhu," he whispered, in turn creating an emphasis on the chosen spot in the quiet room. "The mountain was listed as on UNESCO's world heritage list, and has a historical significance being the burial site of the Guyue people's hanging coffins. It's guarded by the 'dead', looked over by an ancient civilization years before Empress Xiao even stepped foot there."

"Wait. Wait a minute, just, wait," Dongho turned, confusion evident as he blinked. "What's going on, I don't follow."

"Hold on, Dongho. Minhyun, can you search the word 'immortal' in that region? It should be a temple, a gate, something like that-" His words hadn't completed, and there was already a beep on the screen. The map zoomed in, pixelated images coming clearer bit by bit as the visuals loaded, and above it, a straight-corner speech bubble appeared. 

"Temple of Immortal City..." Jonghyun read, turning towards Aron in the next second. "I...you did pull together all the keywords from the letter, but that only makes this one of the potential places, how can you be sure that this is where we go?"

"Because there have been numerous records suggesting that Empress Xiao has a strong connection with the Taoism faction," Aron replied, facing him with one hand pressed onto the table. "There were records of the Emperor meeting up and lending strength to the Taoism faction, though it's been generally known that his solicitation was because of their increased popularity, and himself not abiding to the beliefs. I know, Taoism is technically a philosophy while Buddhism is a religion, but they channel different beliefs that can sculpt the ideology of society back then. So where the Emperor leans towards meant which faction of belief now gains favor. I've had notes here talking about how they would often visit various temples for Taoism to meet various Taoist priests and masters around the country. Now, an interesting tidbit - the Empress on the other hand too has a special link with a Taoism reader, who predicted her fate to become the Empress." 

Aron started flipping his notes, words flying out of those lips in fervor as he continued, "She's had a little wild childhood. Her father, Emperor Ming of Western Liang - the whole network thing, it's complicated. But _not_ the same lineage of her husband. Anyway, he's a superstitious man and believed she's born in a time of ill fortune, thus sending her away to her uncle. But as fate would have it, he's eventually tasked to send one of his daughters to become the wife of a prince, which eventually will become Emperor Yang of Sui. None of his daughters living in the main house were approved by diviners, which well, was pretty important when it comes to marriage in those days. That's how Empress Xiao was ultimately chosen; her astrology numbers were a great fit, and boom! Whisked away back to the royal life."

He looked at all of them, noting the flashes of varied emotions on each of their faces. Aron doesn't blame them - it sounded like a stretch. "Listen, I cannot promise that the Seal is sitting there just waiting for us. But this is the most probably place to start with. There are records, albeit in pieces, that suggest these places as where they've journeyed when going on their a customary roundabout journey around their region. Now that Mount Longhu is part of the UNESCO site meant that a huge portion is sealed off away from prying eyes, untouched and you know, not too bad an idea to sneak around a little. Add to that how old that temple's already existed, we might at least get some clues."

"...I concur." Jonghyun stepped in, putting in his vote of approval. They've been going at it for over a month now, and this was the best breakthrough of some sort that they could count on. Even if it's a wrong spot, treasure hunting was always about giving the best shot a go. And this sounded like the right time. At least, they got a region and a few key destination spots they can start exploring. Once they go to see things directly in person, they will know their next step. 

Besides, he trust Aron.

"Well I guess it is something to go on," Dongho added eventually, scratching his cheek. "What's a little harm in some trial and error, right? Not like we haven't done something similar before." He let slip a toothy smile, an infectious one that made Jonghyun followed along suit.

"Alright, it's settled then!" Kyulkyung clasped her hands together, twin ponytails swishing around as she glanced from side to side, staring right into the eyes of each team member in excitement.

"I have no objections," Minhyun smiled, leaning back against his chair. Being out in the field wasn't his forte, but he'd like a breath of fresh air after working on it for hours. After they settle down in the foreign land, they can start over again if it doesn't bring results. In fact, he could at least cross a region out of the go-to list. 

"Fine, fine, let's do this. Still think it's a little insane," Mingi arched one brow at Aron, "but I'm in."

"Good. Pack up, guys, we make our move in 3 days."

**"Yes!"**

* * *

They didn't make it to three days.

The raven snapped his eyes open, sitting up on the bed. The night winds are chilly, bringing with it a cold swirl around the room before he reached forth to shut the windows. Just like that, and it's silence again. But Jonghyun knew that the sleepiness before had since subsided, ebbing away with the peek of the rising sun in the far background, the skies brightening in a pinkish, orange hue. Everything's almost done and loaded, though porting Minhyun's database had been one of the biggest problem. He had a portable version one ready, but if any of them needed to access the wider library, they need a proper space to set it up. 

Raina noona's messages had been sparse too. Other than that photo sent to them on the mysterious tattoo, she kept communication to a minimum, and never without some encryption. Plans for their disguise had also been settled. Kyulkyung was going to become their tour guide, and they will take up the role as a group of college students going on a grad trip. Everything was moving along so smoothly that it felt nearly uneasy, like the calm before a storm. 

Call it instinct, but Jonghyun had learned very early on to never believe in free lunches and easy way out. The fact that they hadn't had any run-ins with anyone while in Seoul was oddly unnerving. Dongho knew too, always making sure that at least someone was accompanying the youngest when they went out for quick ration runs. Mingi became in charge of the supplies, ringing in deliveries from the backdoor. But there was no tattoo-ed men or uniform parading around their corner, as if the chase in the states were but a fragment of his imagination if not for Aron stepping in. 

He pulled on a shirt, stumbling towards the kitchen for a glass of coffee to start his day when he walked by the lighted basement room. Feet hesitated between stepping down the stairs and continuing his way, but eventually the lure of coffee won. 

Besides, he's sure that he needed it too. 

"Not sure if you're up early, or late," Jonghyun mumbled, wooden planks creaking with each step he took. The room's half-lit, but Aron wasn't sitting on his stool anymore, instead taking a spot on the work desk in the center, legs folded and notebook on his lap. He walked over, setting the mug of coffee on the table as he lifted his own to take a sip. Ever since the talk in the bedroom, they've sort of landed in this limbo of conversation practices. Easy talk was an okay, if they didn't make mention of their shared histories, and Jonghyun almost always make a quick delve into work anyways. Dongho was more than happy to be relieved of the job of a runner, too, but Jonghyun stopped him before he could enter the topic of them patching up.

There's nothing to patch up, as it was just being friendly. 

"You are up early," Aron chirped, thanking him for the coffee as he looked up. His notebook was sparsely written, neat scribbles in both English and Korean lined the plain parchment papers. There's an outline of a drawing from the way he dragged his pen across the paper in a previous page. Aron doesn't really need notebooks. He's not a man who needed to rely on notes to remember things. Journaling was merely a way for him to understand his thoughts better, to assist in the visualization of theories and connections, and also to pass the time when he's truly and utterly bored.

Jonghyun shrugged. "It's almost 5am," he said, dropping down onto one of the many empty chairs. "I thought you said you have everything packed and ready to go? What's keeping you up."

A moment of silence. "My father's journal..." Aron mumbled, palms pressed behind him to prop his torso up, eyes locking contact onto Jonghyun. "there's just something I don't understand. This Heirloom Seal had been one of the key artefacts as part of his research, but he dropped it very early on. I never understood why, but one of the reasons I'd reckon is that he's stuck and he had no idea how to push through. I've seen it though, how close he seemed to have gotten. The theories on hidden locations, the dynasty of which it was lost. The seeming acknowledgement across the board who researched on this all believed Empress Xiao was a key figure in unlocking the final rest place. Those were some of the things that I was able to make sense of, but there's something else." 

The notebook was dropped gently in front of Jonghyun, Aron using the pen to flip through to a few pages earlier. On the final was a series of symbols and numbers, followed by a few question marks written behind, seemingly expressing the frustrations of the writer. "This. These numbers are not any map numberings. I've search it all - coordinates, verses from literature, but nothing. It's not a password either. But something tells me that its important. I know it has to be, or he would never had dedicated an entire page just for it." 

Aron wrapped his fingers around the coffee, feeling the sensation of warmth on his fingertips. His father's notebook had been a huge part of his life, being the stepping stone of understanding who his father really was. Living in an estate with a butler and parents who was often too busy abroad doing field work, he spent hours after hours of the remainder of his childhood in the private libraries, absorbing stories from around the world like a sponge. Children's books doesn't excite him the same way about the myth of a pirate's lost loot or hidden treasures, and it turns out, his father was the same too. An archaeology professor in an esteemed university, a man who had amassed years and years of research in lost treasures. Among which, the Heirloom Seal of the Realms had always been a constant topic that popped up.

It didn't occur to him back then when he first read the notebook, but now, it seemed like destiny's touch to bring him back to where his heart lies. Finding this treasure would bring some closure, Aron supposed. He looked over to Jonghyun, looking at how he held the notebook gingerly in his hands. He was the only person who ever saw the contents of the book too, though for very different reasons at that time. 

"...Then, this is what we're going to find out, soon," he replied finally, closing the book as he returned it to Aron. A simple comment, but a confident one nonetheless, tone firm as he pulled the slightest smile. Aron blinked. It wasn't as if Jonghyun was incapable of smiling, no, of course not. But he hadn't seen it like this, in a private conversation between them both without anyone else around. It's such a simple gesture, an expression that perhaps Jonghyun wasn't even conscious of, but to Aron, it was that steeliness that he needed. Because his mind works in random ways, and when something bugged him - a problem without solutions - it plagued his mind like a living nightmare, an itch that he could not reach as it grows with passing time. And Jonghyun's affirmation is what calmed him down, break him out of that little hole he burrowed into without realizing. 

When Aron's heart wandered lost at sea, Jonghyun was his only anchor, grounding him in place.

"Well-"

Words cut short as an alarm blast through the entire building. Jonghyun jolted from his seat, turning his head towards the words appearing on the projector. It's Raina, and this alarm only meant bad news. The worst kind possible.

> **Our messages are tracked, your location is exposed.  
>  Leave.   
> Now!**

"This is bad, we need to go." Jonghyun took off first, rushing up the stairs. 

"What happened?" someone had asked, running towards their basement. Before anyone could answer, however, the sounds of gunshot and glass breaking rang out. It pierced through the air, a clash of sounds that would never have appeared in this unsuspecting neighborhood at this unholy hour. There's a cry of surprised, and Jonghyun ushered all of them in to the basement before pulling the door shut behind them, locking it. It's a metal door, thick with metal bars behind, but it wasn't going to hold anyone for long, especially if they had the right tools. And judging by the gun sounds, they certainly had the potential to do so.

"Grab whatever you need and head out," Jonghyun instructed, catching the jacket that Aron had tossed his way to put on swiftly. "Leave everything else behind." There's faded sounds of things being broken, followed by yells above them, and footsteps. Lots of footsteps, running around as they covered every inch. The sounds had all of them subconsciously hunched, steps lightened and words hushed. 

"Fuck, I can't, I needed time to get-"

"No time, Mingi, we got to go!" the leader hissed. There's a look of pain on Mingi's face, before he rushed to the workroom, fitting the communication device he's been working on for the past week into a steel box. Fingers fumbling, it was Aron who appeared right beside him to gather any loose tools, bolts and nuts together, tossing them into the box. He winced, but he rather have a splatter of tools than to worry about having a missing chain later on. Minhyun ran to the computer, checking on the last download of the network into the drive.

"Minhyun, you got to speed it up," Jonghyun said, half pushing Dongho and Kyulkyung towards the backdoor, a hidden spot away where towards their parked vehicle. "Dongho, you're on the wheels. Kyulkyung. Kyulkyung!" He shook the girl, watching as she heaved, trembling. It's to be expected; she's still young and inexperienced, and unlike the rest of them which had been through some of the worst things. This was the reason why he's worried about having her on the team, despite knowing she was a great help. There was never reason to put a young mind through such stressors. He shook harder, bending down slightly so that their eyes were on the same level. "Listen, follow Dongho oppa. We'd be out in no time." She nodded, and Jonghyun turned to the next person, hands grabbing onto the remaining packed bags that were yet loaded. There's a bang now, the intruders finding the trap door. 

"Minhyun!" He repeated, glancing towards the man, whose fingers were flying across the keyboard. "God, leave it if you have to!"

"I'm coming! Just, a second!" Minhyun shouted. The banging on the door increased, this followed by the sound of guns fired. 

The door will not hold much longer.

"Minhyun, for Christ's sake, leave it!" 

"I'm erasing the data! Almost..." 

"Jonghyun!" Aron called out behind him. He turned, and then decisively flanged the bags over. He can't leave, not without all of his teammates out that door first. Aron stilled, jaw clenched as he glance between Mingi's retreating back and Jonghyun. He wanted to stay too, but he knew that the more people here the more disadvantage they'll be. Especially not when he's carrying things with him. Especially when he as one of the eldest, was supposed to take care of the rest too. Because that's their roles from the beginning. If Jonghyun wasn't there, then Aron will become the next shield, standing by to make sure that the rest of them get out alive.

Still.

"Go! We'd catch up." 

Aron stared right into Jonghyun's orbs. There's no hesitation in the man's eyes as he gave one firm nod. 

So he turned, taking off towards the back door and corridor, hopping onto the van. He could feel it, cold sweat sticking on the side of his temples, heart still racing. All sleepiness had since faded, his mind fully awake and alert. The streets were starting to stir, lights flickering on in nearby buildings from all the commotion that's echoing in the otherwise silent atmosphere. Like a the horrendous clash of cymbals on an empty road at 2am, so jarring and fear-inducing. They waited, no one speaking a word. He could see Mingi's worried expression, the male biting on bottom lip to prevent himself from saying anything, glancing outward every now and then. Aron clenched and unclenched his hand, shaking his leg in anxiousness of the uncertainty that loomed over him. 

Jonghyun said he'd catch up, and he wanted to put faith in him. And Minhyun had experience in this, somewhat, so he knew the odds were in their favor. Or hoped so. He couldn't tell if it's optimism or adrenaline talking, or that he simple couldn't imagine in the worst case possible. 

Everything seemed to ebb away in his multiple thoughts, casting a bubble around him...

**...when the sound of explosion rattled his bones in the next.**

It's so loud that it deafened him for a second, disorienting him. A bomb was activated, probably to blast open the metal door they had shut for entry. Somewhere in the car, Kyulkyung cried aloud, hands covering his ears. 

"Fuck, hold on tight - and close the door!" 

_What?_

It took a moment for Aron to even register the implications of Dongho's words, struggling to straighten up as he push himself off the piled bags where he fell into previously. Mingi was faster, leaping forth to pull at both sides of the door with his entire weight to shut it. The moment the door clicked, Dongho took off, van steering out of its corner through the downhill stretch onto another narrow street. 

He blinked, hard, forcing himself to re-focus. Hands pushing on the ground as he shook his head, steadying himself to the way Dongho cut a harsh turn.

And the last thing Aron sees as he grabbed at the overhead handrails to hoist himself up, looking out the windows, was the flames that was engulfing the entire building, like a monster devouring it's prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger! been writing this for a while now and i'm not sure how to feel about it all, and if it's steering in the right path. but yes, this is the proper first chapter of the stories, while the previous one is more of a teaser. thank you for reading and making it so far, i hope this project will be a fun one to work on. comments and kudos always appreciate! ♡ sng

**Author's Note:**

> being a fan of the uncharted game series and the entire theme of treasure hunting, i had this inspiration to do a jron version and after finding a lost treasure that piqued my interest, i just had to go ahead and fulfill this little fantasy. please do note that it is not historically accurate or canon, and it's hard to be to be honest. i've reviewed and cross-referenced several resources from both english and chinese sources, pulled together key ideas and rumors and created this version. it is not meant to be taken historically accurate at all, and just a work of fiction. 
> 
> feel free to send me questions and comments here or on my [twitter @sng_iyagi](https://twitter.com/sng_iyagi) and [sng_iyagi](https://curiouscat.me/sng_iyagi>curiouscat</a>!%20come%20find%20me%20on%20twitter%20too%20at%20<a%20href=)! — yours sincerely, Sonagi♡


End file.
